


Kinktober 2019

by TQ121



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Daddy Kink, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dehumanization, F/M, Fisting, Kidnapping, M/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-11-22 08:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 20,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TQ121/pseuds/TQ121
Summary: Each chapter will have the pairing and the kink of the day on the title, additional warnings will be before each ficlet...Time for kinky porn!





	1. Rhack: Fisting

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Fisting
> 
> Rhack
> 
> Warnings: Fisting, Bondage, They are both assholes
> 
> Part of the exercise is to just get writing out there so these will not be beta’d so yeah.

“Jack! Stop!” Rhys whined and jerked his chained hands off the bed. “It’s too much.”

Jack’s face which had been pinched in concentration broke out into a smug grin. “That’s what you said the first time I fucked this ass, but you came around to it.”

With a steady hand holding Rhys’ hips down he fucked four fingers of his right hand into Rhys sloppy hole over and over making wet sounds with the abundant lube.

Snarling Rhys jerked his head back to glare. “It was too much then! You don’t know how to take your time to - fuck!”

Jack twisted his fingers around to rub his knuckles at Rhys sweet spot. He forced Rhys to focus on the pleasure instead of pain, even though his rim looked red from how rough Jack was. Rhys kicked his legs uselessly. Jack expertly sidestepped them. When angry Rhys was always quick to kick.

“What was that, princess?” Jack asked spreading his fingers to stretch Rhys farther. “You want my thumb too?”

“Jack, you piece of-” Rhys whined and started clawing at the bed, as Jack fallowed through and added his thumb to the party. Rhys closed his eyes and growled. “You asshole.”

Laughing Jack twisted his hand, and pushed his whole fist further inside Rhys. Reveling in the feeling of his hand enveloped by Rhys, Jack did what he could to not show his awe. The mere fact Rhys took his whole hand was magical, and it filled Jack with such wonder that it wouldn’t do to let Rhys know how amazing this was. Rhys didn’t need to get a bigger head.

Not nearly as enthralled as Jack, Rhys hissed and spat like an angry cat. “Jack I’m going to get you when I get out of these chains!”

Pulled out of his reverence, Jack snorted knowing there wasn’t much Rhys could do in or out of his chains. “Is that right, princess?” He twisted his hand again so he could put pressure on Rhys’ prostate. “You’re going to come on my hand and cry like a bitch?”

Rhys was too full, and the way Jack was now pushing on Rhys’ prostate so much he felt like a raw nerve. Jack couldn’t even really fuck him with his hand, there just wasn’t enough room. 

Jack leaned over Rhys who was panting and crying from over stimulation, and put a grounding hand on Rhys’ lower back.

“Come on, I know you can do it Rhys.” Jack cooed, and twisted his hand just perfect.

“You asshole.” Rhys gasped, and his full body shuddered underneath Jack.


	2. Katagawa/Rhys: Day 2  Kidnapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Borderlands 3 spoilers if you’ve seen the trailers 
> 
> Warnings: Kidnapping, Non-Con, Date rape drug
> 
> Part of the exercise is to just get writing out there so these will not be beta’d so yeah.

Katagawa had the smile of a model and the eyes of a snake, and he used them to watch everyone at this meaningless multi-corporation get together. They were all jackals fighting over the opening left from Hyperion’s fall from grace. 

Not that Hyperion had any grace under Handsome Jack. He had been a boorish man who just took without any finesse. He lacked the breeding of people like Katagawa and just didn’t understand the subtleties of the game.

Neither did Torgue who was yelling, and slapping the back of the CEO of Atlas, Rhys Strongfork. Katagawa felt sorry for him as he stumbled under the weight of such a meaty man. Rhys deserved a more delicate and refined touch.

Katagawa ignored the conversation he was in because the heir of Jacobs prattled on about tradition and other useless beliefs to watch Strongfork take everything in stride and no doubt promote his own tracking technology. It was a clever invention, and the only reason people had been talking about Atlas at all these past few years.

Rhys took Atlas and built it back up from nothing. It seemed almost as impossible as the other rumors about him. Actually destroying Helios, one of Hyperion’s crown jewels, was doubtful as Hyperion surely would have murdered him already for that, and finding a vault was so rare Rhys would surely brag about it if true.

With so much mystery and such amazing hair it was no wonder Katagawa couldn’t stop thinking about him.

And now Katagawa’s father wanted something done about Atlas, and while there were conventional ways to deal with it he had something better in mind.

So Katagawa waited till the soiree started winding down, and ordered the same drink he saw Rhys sipping all night long. He smirked when he noticed that the bartender made a virgin drink. It certainly explained why Rhys didn’t look as glossy eyes as the rest of the attendees, smart.

But the fruitiness of the drink only served Katagawa’s purposes, as it would cover up more medicinal flavors.

Turning from the bartender Katagawa slipped a pill in the drink, and as it dissolved he walked over to Rhys. He only stopped to take a glass of champagne from a waiter for himself so it wouldn’t look too suspicious.

Rhys broke off from a conversation, and looked down at his watch. Katagawa swiftly moved in so he didn’t miss his chance.

“Rhys Strongfork, I would be amiss if I didn’t introduce myself the resurrector of Atlas.” Katagawa pushed the drink for Rhys into his hand. Confidence was key.

Rhys looked at the fruity drink and back at Katagawa with a raised eyebrow.

“I had the bartender make the drink you’ve been drinking all night.” He offered Rhys a winning smile, before delicately sipping his campaign. “I thought it would be a nice way to introduce myself and Malliwan. We take good care of our friends in the business.”

Rhys’ echo eye lit up for a second, and then he sniffed his drink primly. “Katagawa Jr, is that correct?”

The M of Katagawa’s own echo eye lit up flirtatiously. “Now that’s cheating don’t you think. Not everyone can withstand the pain of cybernetic surgery, and now I don’t have the pleasure of introducing myself.”

He pouted for a moment, and then inquired. “Is the drink not to your liking? If you would like I could get you something you prefer.”

Rhys’ lip twitched, but it turned into a confident smile as he glanced down his nose using his superior height against Katagawa. He was pleased that Rhys wanted to play.

“I’m just wondering if this is poisoned. You can never be too careful at functions like this,” Rhys smirked, “and I know I’ve stepped on more than a few toes in bringing Atlas back.”

“So you have,” Katagawa met Rhys’ gaze, and gently wiped a drop of champain off his own lips. “But I think we could have a lot more fun alive than dead.”

Rhys’ cheeks grew a little pink as he watched Katagawa, and he scanned the cocktail glass one more time.

Katagawa held his breath. It was a rare drug created by Malliwan, but it didn’t mean it was impossible for Rhys to detect. If Rhys looked for the right thing he would spot it, but if he only looked for something deadly then…

With a shrug Rhys took a sip, and raised his glass to Katagawa. “Thank you.”

Smirking Katagawa leaned in.

* * *

Katagawa had one arm across Rhys’ shoulder as he guided the man through the hallways of the Zanara.

Rhys stopped for a moment and swayed in place as he looked around. “This isn’t my ship?”

Laughing Katagawa pushed gently at the base of Rhys’ spine. “Don’t you remember buddy? I told you I’d give you a tour of my ship.”

“I’m tired.” Rhys blinked in confusion, and Katagawa supported Rhys as he guided him through the ship.

“Don’t worry. I’ll let you lay down real soon.” Katagawa told Rhys and rubbed his nose in the taller man’s hair smelling his shampoo.

When Rhys opened his eyes he saw the ceiling above him was white with colors dancing across it. He tried to sit up, but his limbs had lost all strength. Confused he tried to call out but his mouth was dry and his tongue heavy, and then a cool hand cupped his cheek.

Katagawa leaned over Rhys, and there was something wrong about the fact he didn’t have a shirt on.

“Shhh, I’ve got you Rhys. I’m going to take really good care of you from now on.”

His eyelids were so heavy that Rhys struggled to keep them open and figure out what Katagawa was on about. He quickly lost that battle.

Rhys startled awake with the sudden pain and stretch below. He knew that feeling, but it had been so long since he had felt it. He was too busy with Atlas for things like that, but why was it happening now.

Long fingers grabbed Rhys’ face, and Katagawa looked down at him. “Back with us for the main event, I see.”

Watching Katagawa rocking above him Rhys had a gasp forced out of him.

“Don’t worry, even if you don’t remember this I will.”

Lips kissed Rhys, and forced his mouth open. As his senses swam it felt like he was being taken apart. When Katagawa pulled away Rhys gasped. “It hurts.”

Katagawa looked down at him pleased and licking his lips as if to get another taste of Rhys. He ran fingers in Rhys’ hair and panted in his ear. “Don’t worry about it. I’ve got this. I’ve got you.”

Teeth tugging at his ear had Rhys’ eyes opening right before they closed again.

“You don’t have anything to worry about except for pleasing me now, Rhys.” Katagawa groaned.

“Going to keep you safe.” Katagawa forced himself up from Rhys, and started a slow grinding pace. “Not going to let you go. I know everyone leaves you Rhys, but not me.”

Rhys couldn’t get his arms to move. They were too heavy, and all he could do was hold back the sob that wanted to escape. Not even Jack made him feel this helpless.

“I’m keeping you here on the Zanara.” Katagawa explained, and Rhys couldn’t keep his eyes open any more. 

“Because your mine.”


	3. Jack/Nisha Day 3 Hair pulling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Hair Pulling
> 
> Jack/Nisha
> 
> Warnings: Hair Pulling, Pegging, Rough Sex

Nisha growled and shoved her manicured hand deep into Handsome Jack’s hair from behind. She wasn’t petting his head or even giving him a gentle head scratch, but grabbed him by the hair and jerked his head up.

Purple lips brushed against the shell of Jack’s ear, and Nisha warned. “If you don’t stop laying there like a pillow princess and start actually doing some work I’m going to leave you cold.”

Jack’s eyes were slit with pleasure, and his adams apple bobbed when he whined back, “Nisha I told you to lay off the hair!”

Snarling Nisha pulled away from Jack’s body and yanked hard enough to pull some hair out by the roots. “And I told you to get this ass moving.”

With a fluid motion she fucked her purple strap-on roughly into Jack.

Groaning Jack clawed at the sheets until he got enough leverage to push back on Nisha’s silicone dick.

Smirking Nisha tugged Jack’s head back again, and with her free hand pushed the brim of her hat out of her face. “That’s right, work that ass for me. Show me how much you want it.”

“Fuck your hot like this.” Jack complemented breathlessly.

He built a rhythm pushing his ass back till it met up with Nisha’s hips, filling himself completely with the fake dick. He then rocked forward feeling every bump and ridge of the toy as it slid out.

Nisha slapped Jack’s ass, and corrected him. “I’m always hot.”

Jack pushed himself back taking the toy in too fast, and barely muffled a whine. “Yeah but your really hot now.”

She snorted, and shoved Jack’s face into the bed. Tired of the show Nisha snapped her hips forward treating Jack like a piece of fuck meat, earning desperate cries of pleasure.

“That’s because you're a bitch.” Nisha continued fucking Jack like an angry skag unsure if it was hungry or horny before ordering. “Scream for me.


	4. Rhack Day 4: Daddy Kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Daddy Kink
> 
> Rhack
> 
> Warnings: Daddy Kink, Sugar Daddy/Sugar Baby, Jack’s pretty sleazy,
> 
> Part of the exercise is to just get writing out there so these will not be beta’d so yeah.

Rhys sat in the backseat of a strange man’s car because he was pissed at his parents.

He had maintained a 4.0 grade point average his whole life, but his second year of college it slipped to a 3.8 because of one class. Rhys knew there would be hell to pay, but they cut off all his spending money. It was too much for so little, and he wasn’t going to spend the next semester or two being unable to buy the food and clothing he wanted.

Rhys refused to work, but he had heard that an old alumnus had a tendency to visit campus and _sponsor_ handsome young men.

Rhys knew he was very handsome.

So maybe he wore the shortest pair of shorts he owned when it was rumored Jack would be visiting and looking at the young _talent_.

Rhys was torn between vindication and mortification when Jack had looked over Rhys’ project and slipped a business card in his back pocket. Even more humiliating instead of the date he expected and dressed so meticulously for Jack drove them to some make out point, and sent him to the back seat like a child.

Jack soon joined Rhys in the back, and materialized a shot glass and a flask. Ignoring Rhys completely Jack poured himself a drink and leaned back.

Tapping his fingers against the glass of the car window Rhys waited while Jack ignored him and drank. After a few minutes Rhys lost all patience. “What the hell, Jack. Are you going to spend all night drinking and ignoring me?”

Jack tisked and opened his eyes, and took Rhys chin in his hand. Rhys froze at the thought filled look Jack gave him. He then patted Rhys on the cheek condescendingly.

“I’ll give you that one for free, but if you call me Jack again I’m going to make your ass so red you won’t sit for a week.”

Rolling his eyes Rhys grumbled. “What am I supposed to call you, master or some shit?”

“Naw, master is too impersonal, and we are going to get to know each other really well if you don’t screw up.”

Rhys ignored the screw up comment.

“What else is there then?” Rhys paused as he thought, and then groaned with realization. “Don’t tell me its daddy.”

Jack just smiled wider, and took another sip of his drink.

“You’re a pervert.” Rhys accused.

“Nuh-uh-ah, it’s "You’re a pervert, daddy.”“ Jack corrected smugly.

"You’re a pervert, daddy.” Rhys parroted back, his voice laced with faked arousal.

Jack laughed at Rhys as he leaned over to pat his cheek again. “I always do like the ones who don’t roll over immediately.”

Rhys continued pouting not really understanding what Jack thought was funny.

“Now you’re probably wondering why your first date with daddy is here in my backseat instead not a nice restaurant.”

“I literally asked you minutes ago.” Rhys was close to just leaving at this point.

“Ugh I’m going to have to train you not to talk when daddy’s talking.” Jack complained looking out through the car’s sunroof. “Think of this as your second interview, cupcake. I don’t keep toys that can’t keep up with me, and you seem pretty on the ball.”

“I’m pretty annoyed.” Rhys grumbled, and flicked a stray lock of hair out of his face.

Jack pinched Rhys’ thigh and gave him a pointed look.

Rhys glared back, but couldn’t keep up with Jack’s steady gaze. “Fine, I’m pretty annoyed, daddy.”

Patting Rhys’ thigh Jack smiled, “Good boy.”

“Now as I was saying,” Jack reached into the inner pocket of his suit and pulled out a small thin wallet, and pulled out a credit car. He held it in front of Rhys nose tauntingly. “This is the card I start all my boys on. It’s got a pretty high limit, but I expect you to start with some restraint. But-”

Jack smirked seeing how Rhys’ eyes lit up at seeing the credit card dangled in front of him. “If your a good boy and do what daddy says I’ve got a special card for my best boys, and it has no limit.”

Rhys’ eyes left the card and he looked over to Jack with more appreciation than before, but he then narrowed his eyes suspiciously. 

“So what do I have to do?” Rhys paused and then added in a sickeningly sweet voice, “daddy?”

“Oh come on, you knew what you had to do before you even called my number.” Jack pulled back rolling his eyes and flipping the card between his fingers. “Be my arm candy and give daddy’s cock the worshiping it deserves like a good whore.”

Rhys glared. “I believe the term is sugar baby not whore.”

“Whatever helps you sleep at night.”Jack snorted. “But I for one haven’t been getting any sugar. So if you’re not a whore prove it and give daddy a kiss.”

Rhys pouted. His ego was bruised, but Rhys really wanted that credit card and all the spending that came with it. He obediently leaned across the cramped backseat and let his lips barely touch Jack’s. “I don’t kiss assholes.”

Rhys’ ego won out, and he pulled away with the sinking feeling he wasn’t getting any money.

Jack’s smile turned preditory, and for the first time that night he seemed to really look at Rhys as something more than a convient fuck. He grabbed the back of Rhys’ head and pulled him close enough that Rhys could taste the whiskey on his breath.

. “Daddy’s going to have fun with you.”


	5. Rhysquez Day 5: Dehumanization

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: Dehumanization
> 
> Rhysquez
> 
> Warnings: Dehumanization, Gimp Suit, Mind Break

Vasquez loved his executive perks. Mostly because he could do anything he wanted, and he abused that power constantly.

Executive elevators, bathrooms, and lounges were all at his fingertips, and no one questioned if his gimp came along with him.

Not that he brought it everywhere. His gimp had a corner that he kept it in when Vasquez was working, or more accurately finding blackmail and paying bribes. It stayed curled up in the corner covered from head to toe in black latex stretched tightly over its skin.

If Vasquez was in the mood, which was usually at least once a day, he’d snap his fingers at the gimp summoning it to crawl between his legs. Sometimes he would watch it blindly crawl his way. It had to feel around with its senses of hearing and sight denied to it.

Other times he just ignored it until he felt the mittened hands on his thigh. Vasquez would then ungag it, and feed it his fat cock. Nameless and faceless it stayed on task weather it was a cock warming day or a Vasquez choked his sex toy on his dick day.

If Vasquez had enough time in the work day or if he just felt like switching things up he would throw the gimp over his desk. Then all he had to do was unzip the back of the suit, and fuck a nice hot load of cum into its hole.

But even as convenient as the gimp was to relieve midday stress, what Vasquez loved the most was taking it home and undressing it.

Because in the harsh fluorescents of his bathroom lights he could see the broken empty look of his rival turned fuck doll


	6. Gayperion: Day 6 Deepthroat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: Deepthroat
> 
> Gayperion
> 
> Warnings: drunk sex, gagging, bros being hoes
> 
> Part of the exercise is to just get writing out there so these will not be beta’d so yeah.

Vaughn pulled off of Rhys dick coughing and sputtering.

Rhys concerned for his friend reached down to steady him, but instead Rhys gracelessly slid off the couch onto his butt.

Giggling Vaughn leaned against his klutzy friend, and he let the lightheadedness brought on by choking and alcohol’s combined efforts settle down. Rhys’ long fingers pushed through his short hair, gently petting him and Vaughn could have slept like that.

But then he remembered Rhys’ dick was just hanging out all hard and stuff, and he let himself slid down Rhys’ body until he was face to face with his adversary once again.

“Vaughn,” Rhys tried to make him wait with a gentle push on his forehead, but determidly Vaughn was already kissing and suckling on the tip of his dick.

Easily distracted by such underhanded tactics Rhys groaned in appreciation, but then remembered what he was trying to do. Tugging on Vaughn’s hair Rhys tried getting his attention. “Bro, you don’t have to do that.”

“But it’s so tasty.” Vaughn drunkenly slurred, and gave Rhys’ dick another sloppy kiss.

“What?” Rhys paused looking at the wall trying to figure out what Vaughn meant by that. “Oh, no, that’s fine, I mean you don’t have to try and take all of me like that.”

Vaughn was already pushing himself to do that again, with one hand holding Rhys steady as he tried to swallow down all of Rhys’ length.

Rhys gasped and tried to pull Vaughn off him. “You don’t need to do it.”

Cooperating Vaughn let himself be pulled off Rhys’ dick. “But I want to.”

“Vaughn.” Rhys complained, as Vaughn started swallowing him down again. “I’m trying to be nice.”

Vaughn waved his hand dismissively, and hungrily swallowed down as much of Rhys dick as he could. Rhys wasn’t all that big, not small, but nothing like a porn star either. Vaughn simply was never able to deep throat anyone.

And tonight he was filled with drunken determination.

He got as much of Rhys dick in his mouth as he comfortably could, and took a deep breath through his nose. Vaughn and then pushed himself to swallow around the head of Rhys’ dick forcing it further down his throat.

Vaughn felt the urge to gag hit him strong, but the breathless way Rhys was groaning fueled Vaughn to push down more.

It was too much and Vaughn started crying, but he could feel Rhys’ pubic hair against his lips. Victory was within reach.

Above him Rhys watched in awe. Each groan of appreciation and pleasure was his way of cheering on his friend.

“Bro you’re, you’re, oh” Rhys could feel his balls tightening. He wanted to warn Vaughn, but he was afraid of messing up his groove.

“Vaughn, I’m.”

Vaughn was so close to his goal, and could feel Rhys’ tensing beneath him as he struggled to take the last inch.

Then the first spurt of cum hit the back of his throat, and Vaughn gagged and pulled up coughing and choking.

Whining at the loss Rhys desperately grabbed his dick and stroked himself roughly through the rest of his orgasm, while Vaughn gasped and tried not to blow chunks.

Embarrassed Rhys looked at his cum covered fingers. “I’m sorry I should have-”

Vaughn didn’t care as he croaked out with pride. “I did it!”


	7. Rhack: Day 7 Choking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: Choking
> 
> Rhack
> 
> Warnings: erotic asphyxiation, Like this shit is super fucking dangerous in real life, but I know you guys are smart enough to do your own research 
> 
> Part of the exercise is to just get writing out there so these will not be beta’d so yeah.

The wires in Rhys head had to be crossed.

It was the only explanation for why he enjoyed this.

Alone on top of the caravan Rhys had one hand on his dick and the other, his cybernetic, squeezing down on his throat.

He wasn’t really alone, and he wasn’t actually the one strangling himself.

Standing over Rhys was the blue projection of Handsome Jack, watching how Rhys eyes slowly rolled up to the back of his head like it was a particularly interesting puzzle to solve.

Rhys struggled for any breath he could steal from Jack’s iron like grip, even as he floated through the pleasant haze of oxygen deprivation.

Jack let go of Rhys throat just as the white spots took over his vision. 

Rhys’ lungs burned as he fought against hyperventilating and took slow even breaths under Jack’s gaze. His teeth and gums hurt as if to remind him that he was alive, and not just a bunch of chemicals reaching for a high.

“You look good like this, pumpkin.” Jack purred. “I could strangle you all day.”

“Please.” Rhys begged horsley, desperate for that feeling again.

“Man your perfect.” Jack complemented pleased as punch to steal Rhys breath away once again.

This time Jack held Rhys down for longer, and Rhys’ strength left him as he tried to stroke his cock. He was so hard it hurt. 

His dick twitched smearing pre cum over his hand, and Rhys was reaching the point where a stiff breeze might be enough to send him over the edge.

Wordlessly he looked up at Jack who’s blue coding seemed to flicker in front of him. It was like looking up at God.

“If you think this is good, Rhysie. Wait till we get me my body, and I do this with my own hands.”


	8. Vaugust: Day 8 Harness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Harness
> 
> Vaugust Vaughn/August
> 
> Warnings: leather kink mainly
> 
> Its for the lovely @sinesthero
> 
> Part of the exercise is to just get writing out there so these will not be beta’d so yeah.

“Bulldog harness or X harness?” Vaughn asked as he looked behind him to August.

August was sitting on the bed in tight jeans and a tight t-shirt looking through the Purple Skags books. He was much more casually dressed than Vaughn even though he wore more.

Vaughn had skin tight leather pants that hugged him in all the right ways, and black leather boots that August may have licked more than once. Vaughns chest was bare aside from two nipple piercings, and apparently he thought August was the best person for fashion advice.

“I don’t even know the difference.” August answered torn between staring at Vaughns butt, or just shaking his head at the whole thing.

“Come on you’ve seen it.” Vaughn tried. “The bulldog harness goes like this.” He vaguely gestured across his chest. “While the X harness goes on like an X.”

“I still have no idea.” August just wasn’t one to really look at the article of clothing.

“Come on, if I’m going to get noticed I’ve got to look my best.” Vaughn was waving strips of leather in August’s direction, but not in a fun way. It was registering more as irritating.

Sighing as he realized he was not getting out of it without giving an opinion August suggested. “How about you put them on and then I’ll tell you.”

“Oh good idea!” Vaughn happily agreed and started putting on the bulldog harness. He navigated the straps a lot easier than August would have, but then August generally left any rigging to Vaughn anyway.

“Honestly it’s an old classic and brings out my pecs but I don’t know.” Vaughn lamented and turned around for August.

It did bring out Vaughns pecs and August said. “Its fine.”

“Is that a fine fine, or FINE fine.” Vaughn asked.

August rolled his eyes. “What does that even mean?”

“So it's fine fine.” Vaughn nodded as if it all made sense to him.

August just groaned and went back to looking over the books.

Vaugh slipped out of the harness faster than he put it on, and the other one only looked more intimidating to put on. Like all of Vaughn’s leather gear it was black, and the X over his chest not only showed off his pecs but also guided the eyes to Vaughns abs of steel.

“Well, what do you think?”

Looking up again August found his eyes drawn to Vaughn’s abs, and said. “Yeah that one.”

“You think so?” Vaughn looked over himself.

“Yeah,” August answered seriously. “But don’t wear the ugly hat.”


	9. Rhysagawa: Day 9 Forced to Kneel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: Being Forced To Kneel
> 
> Katagawa/Rhys
> 
> Warnings: violence, creepagawa be creeping?
> 
> Part of the exercise is to just get writing out there so these will not be beta’d so yeah.

Rhys pushed repeatedly at the button to his escape hatch like a child at an elevator call button. The only difference being that Rhys was choked with fear.

Every was literally falling apart around him as missiles rocked the Atlas HQ. He stopped pushing the button as the glass window shattered, and he put his arms over his head protectively.

Glass shards remained in his hair and his flesh hand was cut, but as he looked over himself found he was mostly unharmed. Then as if finally sensing the urgency the trap door finally started moving, but Rhys’s alarms warned him armed individuals were just outside his door.

“Come on, come on!” Rhys urged the trapdoor, but it his luck ran out as it stopped with not even a foot wide gap. Looking down Rhys’ felt all hope fail as he saw that the whole passage had collapsed.

A loud crack echoed through the room, and the door between Rhys and Malliwan forces splintered.

Rhys couldn’t run, and Atlas was turning to rubble. It wasn’t the first time everything fell apart for him, but unlike Helios, Atlas was all his.

It was his baby, and it looked like he was going down with it.

So he walked around and stood in front of his desk, and waited, eyes closed and arms crossed, for his fate. Maybe his final moments could at least look cool.

Which grew more and more unlikely as Rhys flinched with every slam against his door, but he pulled it together just in time as the door broke into shards and fell to the floor.

Bots flooded into the room, and Rhys grabbed his last defence from his desk. His old stun baton crackled with energy, and he struck a Malliwan bot and its shield fell instantly.

He prepared to strike another when a nullhound bounded in and released an emp. The first group of bots fell, but then Rhys’ arm and echo eye both went off line.

His stun baton slipped out of his limp hand, and then at least six more bots surrounded him.

“Don’t kill him.” Katagawa’s voice chimed through the room as he walked over broken pieces of oak. “If you kill him he won’t know that he lost.”

Multiple sets of mechanical arms grabbed Rhys and dragged him forward towards him.

“Katagawa.”

Katagawa Jr. smiled and walked the last few steps between them. “I expected you to be happier to see me, Rhys. I came all the way down here to pick you up after all.”

“I’m not going with you, Katagawa.” Rhys said even as he was held in place by at least three bots. “I told you already. You get Atlas over my dead body.”

“Rhys, look around you!” Katagawa gestured at the rubble. “Atlas is dead. All that is left is a few patents and you. And I have both right here.”

Unconcerned with things like personal space Katagawa brushed away a lock of Rhys’ hair and ran a finger around his port.

Rhys refused to pull away. “Go for it. You’re not getting it willingly, and forcing the information out will cause it to self destruct.”

Katagawa smirked as his finger circled around Rhys’ port again, and then slid it down his cheek through the siege mustache to Rhys’ lips. There he let his finger stay before pulling away.

“You don’t know when to quit, Rhys. That’s part of what I like about you.” Katagawa admitted. “It’s been fun playing the corporate game with you, but now you’ve lost and you have no choice but to join the family.”

Rhys sneered.

“Don’t say you’ll die first. You don’t get that luxury anymore, Rhys.” Katagawa smiled wider, and gently brushed some of the dust out of Rhys’ hair.

Rhys jerked his head back from the unwanted touch this time.

“You’re Malliwan property now, Rhys. Your life and death belong to me.” He sighed dramatically and shook his head. “It didn’t have to be this way. We could have been partners in this, equals. But now.”

Katagawa stepped back and waved the robots away from Rhys. “Kneel.”

Rhys rocked a bit when the bots let him go, and stared incredulously at Katagawa. “What?”

“Kneel.” Katagawa ordered in a bored voice, but his eyes glinted in excitement.

Rhys laughed half in shock half in fear. “Are you out of your mind? I’m not keeling for you, Katagawa.”

“You still don’t get it, Rhys.” Katagawa tisked. “You wanted to settle this the corporate way and you lost. Malliwan now gets everything you’re Malliwan property, and that makes you my property.”

“Nothing you do is going to change that now, but if you give in I could make this so much easier for you.” Katagawa offered. “I just need a bit of obedience.” 

It was a trap and Rhys knew it, but he didn’t know how to escape. “Fuck you.”

Katagawa motioned to the bots, and two of them grabbed Rhys by the shoulders threw him down to the ground at Katagawa’s feet. Struggling with his only working arm Rhys pushed himself up to his knees, but Katagawa’s sudden grip in his hair stopped him from going further.

In a smooth movement Katagawa squatted down in front of Rhys, and yanked Rhys’ head back to expose his throat.

“I’m so glad you want to do this the hard way.”


	10. Rhack: Day 10 Feet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: Feet
> 
> Rhack
> 
> Look today was supposed to be Oral Fixation, but like I got nothing, so I picked a new random kink and Jack in my head was like YES FEET
> 
> Part of the exercise is to just get writing out there so these will not be beta’d so yeah.

As Jack’s 4:20 appointment walked in the door Jack stared out at Elpis as he relaxed on his throne. He heard the tail tell sound of heels clicking confidently against the tile, and when they stopped in front of his desk Jack slowly spun his chair around.

When he saw the man in heels Jack’s eyes widened and forgot to stop his chair as it spun around again.

This time he stopped and looked the man over, and his eyes narrowed. “You’ve got five seconds to explain yourself before you’re out the airlock.”

Instead of fear, the tall man tapped his foot in irritation. “You hired me without looking at my profile didn’t you. You just went straight for the feet picks, and never paused to check my bio.”

“Hey! We all know why I was on that site.” Jack almost looked embarrassed as he was called out. “They just didn’t make it clear that they had men too.”

“It says right on the top of my the page, Rhys Strongfork cis male.” Rhys rolled his eyes, and took a half step back. “If we aren’t compatible I can just go. You’ll get back everything but the deposit.”

“Not so fast, princess.” Jack looked over Rhys again, but his eyes kept going back to the feet in the blood red pumps. “Show me the goods, and I’ll decide. If your pics aren’t overly doctored I think I can work with this.”

“Alright.” Rhys agreed, and then slipped off his right shoe. He wore black stockings underneath. “Usually I put on a show, but since you’re so impatient.”

Rhys sat on Jack’s desk, and grabbed the stocking by the toe and pulled it off. He then stuck his foot in Jack’s direction.

Jack’s smirk quickly turned into a grin seeing those well manicured toes wiggling his way. “Your pictures don’t lie. Those are some fine looking toesies.”

Rhys smirked because it was a lot better than rolling his eyes at a client. “I take it you want me to stay.”

Jack stood up to inspect Rhys’ size 13 foot better, and nodded in satisfaction. “So, princess how do you feel about crushing some apples.”


	11. Rhack Day 11: Being In Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: Being in Heat
> 
> Rhack
> 
> Part of the Omega/Omega universe
> 
> Rhys and Jack time their heats to land at the same time, and Jack gets overwhelmed =3
> 
> Warnings: omega/omega heat sex, sent marking, fluids
> 
> Part of the exercise is to just get writing out there so these will not be beta’d so yeah.

Jack and Rhys timed their heats perfectly, and even if they hadn’t biology would have helped them along.

Rhys was the one who started first. His body temperature rose, his skin became super sensitive, and slick started leaking between his legs uncontrollably. Rhys fluctuated between nuzzling Jack’s jaw and rolling around their nest. He didn’t yet feel the need to fuck, but Rhys couldn’t suppress the instinct to announce his heat by rubbing his scent on everything.

Jack watched and humored Rhys. He was just glad that Rhys was finally comfortable giving into his instinct. It didn't hurt that it also gave Jack half a chub.

Jack expected that in the next few hours he would begin his gentle slide into heat and join Rhys in a passionate few days. He looked forward to it. Heats with other omega’s always ended up being slow sensual affairs that were more about scent marking than actual fucking.

He was already getting drunk off of Rhys’ scent when he broke out into a cold sweat.

Slick gushed out and soaked Jack’s thighs, and the feeling of emptiness overcame him so hard he whined. “Rhys…”

His skin prickled with oversensitivity, but he still couldn’t help rubbing his face into the pillow as if it would ground him from the sudden violent onset of heat.

Jack lost time as he just felt everything everywhere, and it was too much and not enough. He ached with the need to be fucked, and the only reprieve were the warm fleeting touches he got. When he finally felt his hole stretched and filled he gasped, and pushed into the warm hands petting his face.

“There you are handsome.” Rhys cooed with his voice husky from arousal. “I was worried for a minute there.”

Bleary eyed Jack looked up at Rhys, and then hugged him close. Jack rubbed his nose into Rhys hair smelling his mate while he thoughtlessly rocked his hips to fuck himself on Rhys’ cock.

Rhys’ smell and the weight of his body helped Jack ground himself.

Teeth bit into Jack’s ear playfully, and Rhys half teased half asked. “It hit you pretty hard this time didn’t it?”

“I’m going to hit you pretty hard if you don’t start fucking me.” Jack grumbled and twisted Rhys’ nipple to make his point.

Rhys slapped Jack’s hand away cursing, and then took one of Jack’s hairy thighs and pushed it up for a better angle. “You’re lucky its fuck o’clock, baby.”

“Don’t use your used car salesmen shtik on me. Especially with your dick in my ass!” Jack banged his head against the pillow beneath it.

Rhys smiled and it was with as much relief as it was humor. Jack still looked glassy eyed, but that was normal for his heat. “I’ll make it up to you.”

Still holding up Jack’s leg Rhys finaly started to fuck Jack. Rhys wasn’t the best at topping as his technique, if it could be called that, was jackhammering into his mate like a horny rabbit, but Jack was okay with that.

He yanked Rhys down so he could hold Rhys as he fucked into Jack like a machine, and Jack couldn’t just smell their slick combining between their two bodies. He could hear it with every wet slap of Rhys’ hips against him.

Groaning Jack ran his large hand down Rhys’ back and slipped two fingers into Rhys’ hole.

Rhys whined and even more slick gushed out as his rhythm stuttered. Jack brought his hand up to his mouth, and started sucking on Rhys’ slick like it was the best treat in the world.

“Damn it.” Rhys groaned and stopped thrusting. Closing his eyes to sheild himself from the erotic sight Rhys counted to ten trying to stave off his orgasm.

Unhappy that the fucking stopped Jack shoved the fingers he had been sucking on into Rhys’ mouth. Rhys immediately started licking them, and could still taste his slick on Jack’s fingers.

Breathlessly Jack chuckled, “You already have to pause? You’re such a bottom, Rhys.”

Narrowing his eyes Rhys sat up pulling away from Jack’s fingers, and then shoved three of his own next to is cock inside Jack. Rhys curled those fingers sharply in a way he knew would simulate getting knotted.

Jack couldn’t help himself as he felt that stretched and slapped his hand against the sheets and arched his neck in instinctual submission. His whole body spasimed with orgasm, and his cock spurted a few week strands of seedless cum. It was nothing compared to how his body decided to produce enough slick that it soaked Rhys and the bedsheets beneath him.

He was lost in the haze of mind numbing pleasure until Rhys pulled his cramping fingers out of Jack’s hole and and started rubbing the slick all over his body.

Jack lifted his head up for a moment to watch Rhys, but then just laid back in lazy afterglow. “You’re so dirty, pumpkin.”

“You smell so good.” Rhys explained and then still hard pulled out, and covered Jack with his whole body.

Rhys started scent marking Jack again even though they both smelled so much like each other at the moment that one couldn’t tell who was who.

Jack closed his eyes letting sleep over take him, but Rhys slapped his flank.

“No you don’t. It's my turn.”


	12. Katagawa/Rhys Day 12: Face Sitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: Face Sitting
> 
> Katagawa/Rhys
> 
> Warnings: Face Sitting, trans Rhys, pussy and clit are used to describe his genitals 
> 
> Part of the exercise is to just get writing out there so these will not be beta’d so yeah.

Katagawa Jr was almost fully dressed. He was just missing his suit coat, and his dress shirt sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He laid on his back, and in his arms and hands he helped hold up Rhys' bare hips so he didn't suffocate.

Rhys had a lot less concern about Katagawa's breathing, as he writhed above him in frustration.

Rhys' mustache just made his snarl look more feral, as he sat up on his knees as pushed Katagawa's head away from his pussy.

"Stop! You keep stabbing your tongue like a," Rhys paused losing his train of thought, "a jabber with a steak knife."

"What does that even mean Rhys?" Katagawa asked with more smugness than he should have.

"It means you suck at this." Rhys growled fully annoyed. "And if you don't learn quick I'm leaving."

Panic briefly flew over Katagawa's features, but Rhys didn't care. 

He shifted on his knees, and lowered down again until his bush of hair was tickling Katagawa's face. "Take it slow, and don't just go straight to fucking me with your tongue."

Katagawa's face was pinched in thought, but Rhys wasn't even looking at him.

He did hum with approval as Katagawa started a more gentle exploration with his tongue. Katagawa licked between the folds of Rhys pussy, and resisted the urge to just shove his face back in like before.

The threat seemed to have worked for now.

Rhys in return gently rocked over Katagawa trying to instinctively encourage him to where he wanted his tongue to go.

Rhys was only naked from the waist down. The only article he had removed above was his vest. So as Katagawa slowly figured out what Rhys actually liked Rhys was getting too warm in his shirts.

Rhys untied his red tie and pulled it out from under his collar. Throwing it to the side he sighed and ground down on Katagawa’s face.

He jumped when he brushed his large clit against Katagawa's nose from the sudden jolt of pleasure. Groaning he curled in on himself panting.

Katagawa continued licking and sucking along Rhys' folds filing the room with wet noises, and Rhys growled ripping off his dress shirt.

His under shirt was soaked in sweat, and Rhys pulled it off to exposing chest hair, scars, and tattoos. He pushed his hair out of his face and groaned in increasing frustration as he ground down on Katagawa's face.

Katagawa laughed. He couldn't really see anything with his face buried in pussy, but he could feel how Rhys movements became more desperate.

Rhys grabbed Katagawa by the hair ruining it until Katagawa had an hour and a mirror.

"Stop teasing." Rhys ordered as meanly as he could, but it came out more like begging. "Just suck me already."

Katagawa's movements slowed, and Rhys was about to pull his hair when Katagawa gave Rhys' clit a kiss. Then he wrapped his lips around it and started sucking.

Rhys hissed and slapped the top of Katagawa's head. "Gentler! I'm not one of your weird pleasure bots who can take anything."

Katagawa let up on the suction, and his movements became more confident.

Rhys sighed in pleasure and bit his lower lip. His thighs were shaking from pleasure. For the first time he actually watched Katagawa work. His eyes were closed and pinched in concentration as he worked his mouth doing his best to please.

Laughing lightly Rhys actually petted some of Katagawa's hair. "I see the problem. You're just a cocksucker."

Katagawa answered with a groan Rhys could feel.

"You like that nickname, cocksucker?" Rhys asked with a mischievous smile.

Groaning Katagawa nodded, and tried to pull away to talk.

Rhys clenched his legs together not letting Katagawa move. "Don't! I'm not done with you."

Katagawa's jaw was tired but he worked dutifully, until Rhys' thighs started shaking.

"That's it keep sucking." Rhys panted and his hips rocked chasing down ecstasy.

His fingers were deep in Katagawa's hair not letting him go when Rhys stopped grunting and groaning above Katagawa and held his mouth in a silent scream.

A pleasant warmth filled him and Rhys screwed his eyes shut riding his orgasm and pulling at Katagawa's hair. 

Then when orgasm turned to oversensitivity Rhys pulled Katagawa away from his pussy and dismounted his face.

He laid on the floor naked and looked over Katagawa.

As selfish as Rhys was Katagawa didn't seem to mind as he rolled on his side and smiled smugly. It would have been a lot more irritating if Katagawa didn't look like a mess, but as it was his face was soaked and hair everywhere. There was also the fact Katagawa's pants had a noticeable tent.

"So now that you've had your fun, I'm assuming you're ready to do things the Malliwan way." 

Rolling his eyes Rhys' echo eye glowed, and he held his cybernetic hand to his crotch. From there his tech digistructed a cybernetic dick the same red and and paisley pattern as his arm.

Pleased at Katagawa's surprised expression Rhys said. "If the Malliwan way involves me fucking your ass then yes."


	13. Zerhys Day 13 Leather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: Leather
> 
> Zerhys
> 
> Warnings: Its just cute I think?
> 
> Part of the exercise is to just get writing out there so these will not be beta’d so yeah.

Rhys woke up as he was jostled into the air. Long thin arms held him, and even half awake Rhys knew who it was.

He leaned into Zer0’s neck enjoying the feel of the worn leather armor against his cheek.

“You care for Atlas/ You care for Promethea/ You forget yourself” Zer0 chastised as he carried Rhys out of his office to the elevator.

Even though Rhys knew it would be more dignified to demand to walk himself he wrapped his arms around Zer0’s neck. Their relationship was at times strange to Rhys.

Was Zer0 his bodyguard/ fixer?

Best friend?

Something more?

It was hard to tell with the mask and armor. They had intimate moments but the closest Rhys’ got to touching Zer0’s skin was his leather armor.

Zer0 seemed to understand that, and understand Rhys’ need for touch.

Zer0’s armor changed from hard and rigid to a softer leather that wouldn’t rough up the skin on Rhys’ cheek. Rhys had worried about Zer0’s safety, but again it was hard peirce armor if you never hit it.

The greaves and pauldrons while not getting softer seemed to become smoother and less likely to catch. It made Rhys’ heart gitty to think that maybe Zer0 was doing that for him. So that in their own way they could cuddle during the quiet times.

When the elevator opened Zer0 stepped out still carrying Rhys bridal style, and took him to bed. Rhys despite being an adult man was light to him, and easy to carry past the threshold.

When they laid together in Rhys’ bed Rhys was sleepy as he cuddled. “Is the leather your actual skin?”

“You are a strange one/ Asking things I won’t answer/ But I like strange Rhys”


	14. Handsome Jack: Day 14 Masturbation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 14: Masturbation
> 
> Jack
> 
> Warnings: Handsome Jack has a cam show and is full of himself
> 
> Part of the exercise is to just get writing out there so these will not be beta’d so yeah.

Jack was rich, handsome, and powerful. So when he started doing cam shows anonymously it wasn’t for money or a lack of sex.

No, truly it was Jack’s gift to the universe, and as more and more people joined his show he was just proven how in need the people where.

Smiling Jack rubbed his cock through loose boxers.

Not his normal choice of undergarment, but it gave room for his cock to grow and tease them.

Limp Jack’s dick was thick and a grower not a shower. Jack leaned back and rearranged his cock so they could get a glimpse of what would be the Handsome Jack experience.

Eventually when the numbers got good enough Jack started actually working his cock enough to get it to chub.

Smirking he leaned back and watched the tips the losers gave his cock.

Jack did need a fantasy to get hard, but he did enjoy teasing by letting the head of his dick peek out of the boxers slit. He let it bob there a moment as if to greet them, but then slipped it back in.

He then adjusted in his seat, spreading his legs again, and letting his balls fall out of one of the boxers legs. Perhaps one of the most uncomfortable things in the day, but for the masses watching him it was a gift from on high.

Jack gently squeezed them, and held them to the camera so the viewers could get a better view. He knew every damn one watching would give their worthless life just to attend to his hairy sack.

Why do that when Jack knew how to please himself.

Jack’s dick was jerking under his boxers on its own leaving a nice wet patch of precum.

Tired of teasing Jack pushed his boxers down showing off his hairy stomach and thighs. His dick slapped heavily against his stomach and precum was leaking from the tip.

This was the part Jack loved the most. He knew his dick was perfect.

Thick, long, and hard as a rock he felt like he could drill a hole in concrete. Even compared to his large hands it was impressive and veined. A turgid triumph of virility, and Jack knew exactly how to use it.

He jerked it off for the crowd, and then with the push of a button changed the camera angle. Jack knew he was above them so why not remind them by giving them the same view they would have at his knees.

Jack looked at his feed, and couldn’t suppress his groan of appreciation. If there was another of him he would definitely be worshiping his cock right now.

He then got a warning beep from his watch to finish up. No rest for the wicked after all. 

There was a company to run so Jack stroked faster. His stupid levels of precum keeping it lubricated. He watched the magic on his screen and quietly cheered himself on.

When he finally came the hardest part was keeping his eyes open to watch.

His balls kept their promise and he shot cum all over his hand and the screen.

Groaning he pushed himself to milk as much cum as he could from his dick, and maybe he had the help of an engorge pill or two to increase his production.

Satisfied Jack sat up, and typed his first words of the night.

_Don’t forget to lick that up sluts. ;)_


	15. Rhysagawa Day 15: Forniphilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 15: Forniphilia
> 
> Rhysagawa co-staring Tyreen and Troy Calypso
> 
> Katagawa is testing out his new footstool when the twins come to annoy him.
> 
> Warnings: Bondage, Exhibitionism, Forniphilia
> 
> Part of the exercise is to just get writing out there so these will not be beta’d so yeah.

Whiskey burned nicely on Katagawa’s tongue, and his echo eye lit up to tell his secretary. “Let them in.”

Feeling no need for formality he slipped off his shoes leaving him in black dress socks, and propped his feet on top of his new footstool. He enjoyed the quiet moment knowing his guests would break it.

Fitting his prediction his door slammed open and the Calypso twins santured in.

“So where did those weapons and drop ships we asked for go?” Tyreen asked with her usual flamboyant flare while walking to Katagawa’s desk.

Troy followed behind, but when Tyreen started walking one way around Katagawa’s desk Troy went the other way.

“Yeah, you said they would be at Eden 6 five days ago, and well they -” Troy seemed to forget his words as his eyes widened at the spectacle in front of him.

His shock didn’t phase Katagawa, and Tyreen was too short to see what Troy saw.

“I told you any chance of us sneaking in quickly was ruined by your men barging in before there was any signal.” Katagawa sighed. They may have gotten the slobbering masses behind them, but they didn’t understand strategy. “My men have more than a few brain cells rubbing together, and are not going to do a suiside run.“

"Sounds to me like your men are just cowards.” Tyreen mocked. “My family will do anything no matter the cost, and you still obviously think your doing better.”

She waited a beat, and then when Troy didn’t chime in she gave him the side eyed. Tyreen saw the blush on his cheeks, and grew suspicious. “What is he doing?”

Katagawa made a face at her. She was being as loud as expected and ruining his afternoon.

When Troy didn’t meet her eyes Tyreen found it only took a step closer to Katagawa for her to see the ex-Atlas CEO bound and naked on all fours. Katagawa was using him as a footstool.

Tyreen’s eyes widened for a brief moment before she started laughing.

“Really!? I thought when you said you wanted the Atlas CEO alive you just wanted to kill him yourself, but,” Tyreen snorted interrupting her own words. “I didn’t expect you to make him some weird sex slave.”

Tyreen started laughing harder and slapped her thigh, but when she noticed Troy wasn’t joining her she turned to him.

“And Troy why didn’t you say something instead of looking at them like.” Tyreen opened her eyes wide and left her mouth hanging open like a fish.

Katagawa frowned at her, and he could feel his footstool, Rhys, tremble under his feet. Gently he rubbed his socked foot over Rhys back.

“Shut up, Tyreen! I was surprised is all.” Troy blushed and turned away hugging himself. “It’s different when you see his face. You got the ass end.”

Throughout all this Rhys couldn’t move. His legs were bound together and so we’re his arms. He couldn’t even lift his head because the leather collar he wore was chained to his wrists.

Tyreen mildly curious as to what Troy was on about walked around to see Rhys gagged face. Rhys had his eyes shut closed tight, and his face was red with humiliation. The bit gag he wore wouldn’t even let him stop drooling down his face.

Shaking her head, she said. “I don’t get it. He just looks pathetic.”

Katagawa rolled his eyes. “He is pathetic. That’s the point.”

“Tyreen let’s just go.” Troy asked shifting where he stood, and unable to stop from glancing down at Rhys. “This is too weird to even try to threaten Katagawa now.”

Tyreen narrowed her eyes suspiciously looking over Troy, and trying to figure out why he was acting so weird. “Wait are you into this, Troy? Gross!”

“I am not!” Troy whined back, and now was pointedly not looking in Katagawa and Rhys’ direction. “It’s just weird you know! Stuff like this doesn’t happen outside of the echonet!”

“Oh! That’s what you do when you research.” Tyreen use of air quotes was well practiced. Smiling shark like she asked. “So is this the kind of stuff you look up?”

“No!” Troy shot back pointing at her accusingly. “Even if I did there its normal to be curious. You’re just jealous because you keep eating your partners before you can actually fuck them!”

“That has nothing to do with this.” Tyreen growled humor lost and stalked towards her brother stepping over Rhys in the process. 

Troy backed up from her holding his hands up in submission.

Tyreen’s smile was all teeth ready to bite at any sudden movement.

Behind her chains rattled, and when she turned sharply she saw Katagawa pulling Rhys into his lap.

“Look if you don’t have anything important to say, leave.” Katagawa chastised as he put a hand on Rhys’ ass possessively. “I have got things to do.”

Tyreen’s lip twitched, but made a disgusted face as soon as she got a glimpse at Rhys dick just hanging out there for all to see. Katagawa was just his usual smug self.

She then mimed shoving her finger down her throat and made gagging noises. “Yeah I definitely don’t want to be here for that.”

Turning away she flicked her cape out dramatically and stalked out.

"We better get those supplies or the next time I might just eat your toy.”

Troy watched her, and took a look back at Katagawa possessively holding Rhys. With an unreadable expression he turned and quickly left to catch up with his sister.

When the automatic doors closed Katagawa sighed. “I can’t wait to murder them.”


	16. Timothy Lawrence Day 16 Gangbang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 16: Gangbang
> 
> Timothy Lawrence
> 
> Warnings: Gangbang, dubious consent (its rougher than agreed upon) Porn Star Timothy
> 
> Part of the exercise is to just get writing out there so these will not be beta’d so yeah.

If someone had told Timothy Lawrence when he first got into college it would lead to him becoming a pornstar he would have assumed they were high on something. If they told him he would be pretending to be the ex-CEO of Hyperion Handsome Jack, he would have asked them, “Who?”

It really didn’t matter though because today he was on set with a fluffer helping to stretch Timothy for the big gangbang scene in Handsome Jack Tames Pandora. He was supposed to defeat the bandits by wearing them out with sex, or some other lazy plot device and they had already done the set up of them ripping off his clothing.

He took a deep breath, and counted as the fluffer stretched him out more. One of the biggest sellers for this movie was the fact Timothy didn’t bottom, and here he was going to be fucked by the whole Hard Dicking Clan.

After another minute of him being stretched Timothy knew there was nothing else to be done other than relax. “Alright I’m ready for this.”

Walking out there naked the show soon got on the road.

Makeup, cameras, and too many men dressed up as bandits had to be organized, but soon he was “struggling” in the hold of three bandits who took him to the floor.

It was almost like Elpis all over again, and the only thing keeping him from actually fighting was the cameras all over reminding him of where he really was.

He still wasn’t ready when without warning one of the psychos thrusted into him roughly forcing a broken gasp from Timothy. They should have warned him. He would have warned any co-worker, but he couldn’t complain as someone grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up.

Timothy was staring directly at the camera because of course they wanted to see his money maker, Handsome Jack’s face, when the scene was a gangrape. Two people started slapping their dicks against his face, and Timothy didn’t understand why they weren’t pausing to change camera angles or anything else they would normally do.

The director was probably ignoring Timothy’s safety again.

Fingers pulled at Timothy’s mouth, and he snarled exactly how people expected Handsome Jack to snarl at the bandit manhandling him. One was yelling about a meat bicycle, and another one slapped him.

He didn’t pull the slap though and hit Timothy again just as hard. Shocked that they would do that Timothy wasn’t prepared for the dick shoved into his mouth and down his throat.

Gagging he noticed one of the camera bots floating around to record his mouth being used, and just as he adjusted to the rhythm he was pulled off the first dick and forced to take another one.

His ass suddenly felt empty and his back warm and wet, but he was getting dizzy he was pulled off one cock and forced down on another.

There was a moment’s reprieve as apparently they were finally doing a position change, and Timothy was guided to lay on his back. But there wasn’t even a polite question about how he was holding up.

The next man to take his ass yelled, “Meat in the bun!” And fucked Timothy harder than the first.

Each thrust rocked Timothy one the ground, and forced pained noises out of his mouth. The men around him cheered and they were actually starting to sound like actual Pandoran psychos.

Real fear crawled up Timothy’s spine, but ridiculously a set of balls resting on his forehead and then dragged over his nose to his mouth grounded him.

It was just pretend.

He sucked on the balls sitting on his lips one at a time. He made more noise than necessary, and relaxed to make taking the other man easier.

Then he got a slap to the cock that made him whimper. There was more cheering and then he got another slap to the cock and the man fucking his ass pulled out and shot his load over Timothy’s stomach.

There was no time to breath and another dick bigger than the others ripped into Timothy’s ass, and this time Timothy was sure something got torn as he screamed.

It didn’t stop the other guy as he pushed Timothy’s knees to his chest and shoved his masked face into Timothy’s. 

“Breaking the meat bicycle!”

Timothy couldn’t stand looking at the blank stare of the mask and started struggling for real. “Stop! Stop!”

For his efforts he got slapped again, followed by someone cumming over his face. Some went over the bridge of his nose, but worse some went up it.

He could do nothing about it.

His nose was pinched closed followed by another cock shoved down his throat. He grew dizzy, and all he could feel was the dizzy lack of oxygen and the deep ache of his lower torso.

He was pretty sure someone new was fucking him, but he wasn’t certain. 

Then two people were trying to get their cocks in his mouth at once.

Unable to escape physically Timothy felt himself mentally check out. He knew stuff was happening to him, and he knew he didn’t like it. But he needed the money. 

He always needed the money.

He only started coming back when the “bandits” where showing his broken cum covered body to the camera.

“Come on Jack smile.”

Timothy felt something snap, and he was throwing one of the men down on the ground. Snarling he started strangling the man.

“What’s that kiddo? I want Handsome Jack to strangle me until my eyes pop out of my skull!” Timothy smiled maniacally down at the other man ready to snap his neck.

“Cut!” The director shouted loud enough that Timothy heard it.

Timothy blinked down at the man he was strangling, and slowly let go of his throat.

He stood up on shaky legs and walked back towards his private make up room. Stopping he warned the director.

“You should be more careful the next time you try a stunt like this. I might not be able to control myself.”


	17. rhack Day 17 Audience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 17: Audience
> 
> Rhack
> 
> Warnings: aob universe, royalty, humiliation, virginity isn’t real they are just assholes Alpha Jack Omega Rhys
> 
> Part of the exercise is to just get writing out there so these will not be beta’d so yeah.

Jack stood in loose robes beside his bed tapping his foot in annoyance.

He was watching as five elderly omegas inspected the omega he married. Jack hadn’t even had a proper conversation with the omega that wasn’t about politics and dowerys. He felt like through the whole betrothal they had only called Rhys by name when absolutely necessary, treating him like an object being gifted to Jack. It didn’t change the fact that the omega prince had complete control over the negotiations. 

He demanded breaks in traditions that Jack was all too happy to give him. Each change put there so that Rhys would remain his own person after marriage to the king.

The respect Rhys demanded even at the wedding was enough to turn heads and make others whisper, but it didn’t stop the traditional royal wedding night.

Rhys’ dignity had been robbed of him, and strangers were shoving their fingers into Rhys making him slick and talking about his maidenhead. 

Jack had done his best to prevent this, but everyone seemed to push for this. Insisting an upstart omega had to be checked or who knows whose child Jack would raise to be the next king.

They couldn’t have been more transparent in their desire to have Rhys shown his place, and Jack decided it would be much easier to kill them off one at a time after their wedding night.

Rhys gritted his teeth, angry and defiant after the oldest omega pulled her wrinkled fingers from Rhys. 

“The omega passes, your Majesty. There is evidence that he may have sinned with his own hand, but it’s almost inevitable with a young fertile thing like him.” She patted her hand on Rhys’ flank as if she was soothing a horse.

An old male omega opened up the double doors to the king’s chamber and the crowd of voyeurs made their way in.

Jack growled showing his teeth. He was a hair’s breadth from killing everyone in the room.

The eldest omega then told the crowd. “The omega prince is ready to give his virginity to the king so please me quite for the poor scared dear.”

A few people chuckled and Jack noted each one. They would be the first to go.

Rhys crawled further on the bed shielding his privates from the crowd. His look of determination only ruined with his tears of humiliation.

Ignoring the crowd Jack did what he had to do, and climbed on the bed still wearing his robe. He covered Rhys’ body with his own, and let his robe shield the rest of Rhys from the crowd.

“If you can’t ignore them, Rhys, remember that many will meet a bloody end for this.” Jack whispered in Rhys’ ear. “This is your alpha’s first promise to you.”

Rhys shook under Jack’s body, and could feel Jack’s heavy cock grow erect against his thigh. “Don’t bother sugar coating it.” Rhys ordered. “I’ve known my fate since I was ten.”

“These people will watch us and when we are done they will all bare witness to the fact you planted your seed in me.” Rhys slid his trembling hand between his thighs, and flailed around till he found Jack’s cock.

He tried to hold the dick still and forced himself back on it, but Jack’s dick just slipped between Rhys cheeks instead. Frustrated Rhys turned his head back and told Jack. “And then I’ll be drugged and forced into a heat so you can make sure to pump your heir into me.”

Struggling to get Jack into him Rhys growled in frustration. “So do your part so we can get this over with.”

Taking pity Jack used his better angle, and shoved himself into Rhys with one long stroke.

Rhys practically shrieked as he did it, and they were given a bunch of answering claps.

Instinctively Jack curled tighter around Rhys even though he couldn’t stop his hips from fucking into him.

“Don’t you dare think I’m going to let them turn you into some breeding machine.” Jack growled in Rhys’ ear. “Everyone of those power grubbing assholes are afraid of you. But they don’t know how much they will fear you until I help you kill every single one.”


	18. rhack day 18: Overstimulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: Overstimulation
> 
> Rhack
> 
> Warnings: dubious consent, Overstimulation, bondage, premature ejaculation
> 
> Part of the exercise is to just get writing out there so these will not be beta’d so yeah.

Ever since Jack got his new body he was in love with it. It was even better than his old body lacking the aches and pains of arthritis, his ugly scars, except the obvious one, were gone, and most important this body was alive. Unfortunately it was currently handcuffed to his bed.

More unfortunate was the fact that Rhys was leaning over him completely naked, and Jack was completely clothed.

"Hey pumpkin, wanna let me out of these cuffs." Jack suggested as Rhys was now rubbing his hands along Jack's side. "I mean I'm all for kinky, but I think you'd look better in them."

Rhys looked less than impressed and sat back on his heels. "Jack we need to talk."

"And we couldn't so this without me chained up?" Jack jerked one of his cuffed hands.

"Everytime I bring it up you change the subject, ignore me, or one time just left the room."

Jack couldn't help but notice that as serious as Rhys looked he was already getting hard.

He struggled jerking his other arm and desperately offered, "What is it? 30% not good enough? I can give you 32 no 35%. Just let me out of these damn handcuffs."

Rhys watched Jack struggle and tug at the handcuffs. He shook his head and pinned down Jack's hands admonishing. "Your going to hurt yourself."

With the gentle hands on his wrists Jack looked up at Rhys, and tried to read his face. He couldn't understand why Rhys was being patient with him.

"It's not about money. It's about your premat-"

"Don't you dare finish what your saying." Jack hissed.

"Jack! Stop denying it." Rhys growled. "It's not like you don't know it's a problem. I've seen your search history, and by the way engorge is not the way to go."

"Come on, it's just because it's a new body. Everything is a little more sensitive still." Jack didn't try to escape when Rhys let him go. "I just need more time."

"I need a good fucking!" Rhys snapped. "Look you've got one of the most beautiful cocks I've ever seen Jack."

Rhys grabbed Jack through his jeans and started caressing his dick. It was like grabbing onto a soda can. Slowly Rhys unzipped Jack and coaxed his half erection out of its confines.

Grabbing the base of Jack's dick Rhys looked him in the eyes. "I mean look how thick this monster is, and your not even fully hard yet!"

Jack couldn't contain his cockiness. "Yes well there is a reason I call him big Jack."

"So do you understand why I'm frustrated?" Rhys asked sweetly as he stroked it to full hardness. "This dick could be ripping me in half, if you could last for more than 30 seconds."

Maliciously Rhys jerked Jack quickly and Jack couldn't help it. His eyes rolled back and he moaned in pleasure fucking into Rhys' hand. Soon his boxers and sweater along with Rhys' hand was covered in cum.

Then as he started going soft and sensitive he noticed Rhys wasn't stopping.

"He stop it's too much."

"No." Rhys stared down at Jack jerking him off until he was fully hard again.

It set Jack's teeth on edge. "I'm serious it hurts."

"And I said ''no." Rhys twisted his hand around the head of Jack's dick forcing out more precum. "I'm going to keep jerking you off until you can keep it up long enough to satisfy me, or you can't get it up again."

Jerking on his cuffs again Jack shook his head. "How about no, pumpkin. I mean it's a cute game and all, but I really do get too sensitive for - fuck."

Rhys was milking the cum out of Jack's cock again and raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, but this isn't going to work." Jack decided, and watched as Rhys' this time grabbed the lube.

He covered his hand with it, and used his cybernetic to hold the base of Jack's cock. Jumping at the cold feeling Jack couldn't escape, and Rhys started stroking him off in nice measured movements.

Jack didn't like that feeling and started biting his lip. He spread his legs like it would help take the pressure on his cock, but neither was Rhys efforts nor Jack's stamina able to keep Jacks erection from wilting.

"I know you have more than this Jack." Rhys encouraged him. "Just push through it, and maybe you could try to last more than a minute this time."

Jack thrashed when Rhys toyed with the head of his cock, and he begged. "Rhys if this is some kind of revenge I'm sorry. I've not been holding out on you on purpose."

Rubbing Jack's belly Rhys made a few soothing noises, and he felt as Jack relaxed he started getting hard again. "I know Jack, that's why I'm being as gentle as I can."

Bending down Rhys licked the tip of Jack's dick cleaning the drying cum off it, and giving it a suckling kiss.

"Please Rhys." Jack whined, "everything in this body feels new. Sometimes it's like a raw nerve."

Rhys just sucked harder on the tip, and when he took the whole head into his mouth he was rewarded with a couple of weak spurts of cum.

Looking at his echo display Rhys cooed. "Almost 75 seconds."

"It's too much Rhys."

"Again."


	19. Alistair Hammerlock/Wainwright Jacobs Day 19 Sensory Deprivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 18: Sensory Deprivation
> 
> Alistair Hammerlock/Wainwright Jakobs
> 
> Warnings: tenderness, bondage, sensory deprivation
> 
> Part of the exercise is to just get writing out there so these will not be beta’d so yeah.

Alistair Hammerlock was a man of adventure and exploration. He traveled from planet to planet exploring new exotic locations, and finding new more impressive monsters to kill.

He survived Old Slappy, even if it cost him an arm and a leg, and was rescued from Son of Crawmerax on a trip to Wam Bam Island.

Alistair had left a boyfriend on every planet, and was known to endure tortures that would shake lesser men all in the name of erotic play.

So it was troubling when all it took was a simple pair of hand cuffs, a blind fold, and ear plugs to leave Alistair shaking like a school boy at his first homoerotic hazing.

Winny’s touch wasn’t harsh or mean. He didn’t slap, pinch, or bite even though Alistair would have loved the pain.

Instead he was getting gentle caresses that were more worshipful than erotic. Winny’s calluses were the roughest part about it catching occasionally on Alistair’s graying body hair, but never enough to ever reach discomfort.

With nothing but touch he couldn’t anchor himself in Winny’s voice or even anticipate his actions. He couldn’t even pull away from his restraints to return the favor, and just had to lie there and take it.

The touch was so overwhelming that it eventually became all that Alistair knew. Warm and gentle with no major changes to make the paths easier to follow.

Alistair’s only reprieve was when he felt the weight of Winny’s body over his. It grounded him as it felt like now Winny was just content being close.

It was then that Alistair realized why it was harrowing to be under such tender caresses.

A man could only handle so much love at once after all.


	20. Rhack Day 20: Knife Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober 2019: Day 20 Knife Play  
Day 20: Knife Play
> 
> Title: Am I Adam or Am I Satan
> 
> Rhack
> 
> Warnings: Vivisection, Body Horror, Unethical Medicine, Medical Kink, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore
> 
> Part of the exercise is to just get writing out there so these will not be beta’d so yeah.

[Due to this fill both belonging to the Most Exquisite Corpse series and its own set of more extreme warnings I put this fill here.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21127715)


	21. Rhysagawa : Day 21 Sex Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20: Sex work
> 
> Rhysagawa
> 
> Warnings: Sex Work, Violence
> 
> Part of the exercise is to just get writing out there so these will not be beta’d so yeah.

Katagawa was not a fan of Helios or Hyperion in general. They still acted like they were the top in sales when there numbers kept dropping every year after Handsome Jack died.

But they were more than willing to throw hedonistic parties for their guests so Katagawa didn’t complain too much when he was ordered to make a visit and represent the family in the newest deal.

It was of course just a formality as their lawyers had already spent months battling over the contract. Katagawa was much more interested in the orgy room that was reserved for the celebratory party.

Unfortunately his guide, a man named Hugo Vasquez, stayed by his side and was doing a poor job at schmoozing.

Tuning the pompous man out he watched the crowd making plans for the evening. From the food to the prostitutes Katagawa wanted to get what he deemed was the best.

A brunet with a cybernetic arm kept catching his eye. 

He was handsome and a little older than Katagawa was used to seeing male prostitutes. He had tattoos peeking out from under his black mesh shirt and black short shorts that showed off all of his legs. At one point Katagawa could swear he had been in heels, but they must have been discarded at some point. 

He was popular too as Katagawa saw him servicing different people throughout the night.

Vasquez was still trying to get Katagawa’s ear, so he went ahead and said. “Look I don’t care what you have to say about whatever you’ve been talking about for the last half hour. I want to know about that brunet. He seems pretty popular.”

Vasquez followed Katagawa’s finger to where he was pointing and his slimy face lit up. “Oh Rhys? He’s just one of Helios’ whores. He gets invited to this kind of parties fairly often.”

“He must be pretty good with his mouth.” Katagawa prompted, as he watched Rhys on his knees gagging on some balding executives dick. “I’ve seen him sucking at least three cocks already.”

Vasquez laughed and shook his head. “He’s alright, but he is uppity for a whore.”

The man Rhys was sucking off pulled Rhys off his dick, and slapped him across the face. The executive's laugh could be heard from across the room as Rhys rubbed his jaw.

“See.” Vasquez smiled shaking his head. “Needs to be reminded what he is.”

“Is Hyperion in so much trouble that its executives are threatened by prostitutes?” Katagawa smirked.

“Wha- No!” Vasquez fumbled and shook his head. “No!”

Ruffled Vasquez back tracked to explain. “He is just another idiot who couldn’t make it in H town. We, ah, both were competing for my job a couple years back, but I bet him to it with a little of the classic corporate backstab.”

Katagawa was starting to lose interest in what Vasquez was saying. Vasquez managed to be so boring that he made what should have been juicy corporate gossip boring. 

Unaware of Katagawa’s disdain Vasquez preened as if he was talking about his greatest accomplishment. “After I took charge I had demoted him to janitor, but I guess his true calling was cock sucking.”

“Hmm,” Katagawa completely checked out. He was only mildly surprised that someone hadn’t killed Vasquez to shut him up.

While Vasquez continued to talk Katagawa activated his echo eye and scanned Rhys. To his amusement it seemed that Rhys’ own cybernetics appeared more active than they should have been.

Curious Katagawa attempted to remote hack just to see what the sex worker was up to. The M on Katagawa’s orange eye lit up, and it only took a moment before he received another error message. Blinking Katagawa Jr backed out before more error messages could flash up in front of him, and looking back at Rhys he noticed the now lounging man was looking right at him.

Raising one of his perfectly sculpted eyebrows Katagawa stood up, and didn’t even notice Vasquez questioning him.

He made his way towards Rhys, but made sure to grab a pair of champagne glasses on his way.

It didn’t take long, and even though Rhys was looking at Katagawa another guest was already behind him whispering in his ear. Rhys didn’t bother hiding his board expression even as the other man put his hand around Rhys’ neck and gave it a squeeze.

Katagawa ignored the man, and elegantly sat down onto one of the large pillows beside Rhys. He held one glass of champagne out to Rhys and said. “I would you like a drink?”

The other man with Rhys looked incredulous. “Are you serious I’ve already claimed him, go find your own.”

“Is everyone at Hyperion so pathetic or just you?” Katagawa asked staring at the guy for long cold moment, before turning back to Rhys.

“I wanted to ask you about your echo eye.” Katagawa asked with a charming smile. “It's so rare to meet someone else with as many enhancements as you.”

Taking Katagawa’s cue Rhys accepted the champagne and smirked. “Most people can’t take the pain. It took me a couple of years under the knife to get everything installed.”

“It must have.” Katagawa answered, and then as the other man hadn't gotten the hint he waved him off. “Shoo.”

Annoyed the other man walked off, and Katagawa rolled his eyes. “I thought Hyperion was supposed to be made of tougher stuff.”

Rhys downed his glass of champagne in one go, and Katagawa had to admit that he enjoyed the way Rhys’ throat bobbed as he did. “They want you to think that, but they are all bark and no bite.”

“Oh yeah?” Katagawa smiled as Rhys crawled into his lap. “No wonder Hyperion hasn’t been doing well.”

Rhys put both arms around Katagawa, and started playing with the short hairs on the back of his neck with the human hand. Smirking Rhys whispered. “They are all lost without Handsome Jack. So many of them are scrambling to the top to realize that the ground under their feet is sinking.”

Katagawa noticed that in this position he had to look up at Rhys. A subtle ploy that Katagawa appreciated if for no other reason it meant his instincts were right about Rhys.

Taking Rhys’ chin in his hand Katagawa ran his thumb over Rhys’ swollen lips, noting how Rhys flinched where he had been slapped earlier in the night. Rhys then parted his lips, and Katagawa took the invitation sliding his thumb in.

Rhys played his tongue along Katagawa’s thumb and gave it a light suck. The whole time he didn’t break eye contact with Katagawa, but his echo eye lit up with blue light.

Katagawa’s own defences had no time to stop the sudden invasion, but all that happened was blue letters appeared in front of his eyes.

_ Why are you really on Helios? _

Rhys closed his eyes, but the blue still shown beneath his eyelid. Playfully he also nipped the tip of Katagawa’s finger. It was as if he hadn’t just hacked into Katagawa’s cybernetics.

_ Why is someone with your hacking skills a prostitute? _

Katagawa’s own letters appeared in orange.

Rhys smirked, and took Katagawa’s hand into his cybernetic one. He pulled Katagawa’s thumb out of his mouth, and licked across Katagawa’s palm. Rhys then bit the heel of it and gave it an almost apologetic kiss.

_ No one respects me in this position, but that just means I can find out more without getting caught. _

Katagawa snorted, and guided Rhys’ cybernetic hand to his crotch. “Do you have a vibrate feature?”

Rhys answered by pressing his hand against Katagawa’s dick and letting his hand vibrate as he stroked him through his pants.

_ So you’re a honey pot. _

Katagawa grinned throwing his head back to enjoy the wonderful feeling against his dick.

_ Can I ask who you are working for now? _

Rhys pulled back, but only enough that he could use both hands to unzip Katagawa’s pants.

_ Only myself. Hyperion has strict policies for corporate spies, so I mostly work with blackmailing individuals. _

Katagawa let himself fall back into the pile of pillows, and watched as Rhys inspected his dick. Impatiently he grabbed Rhys by the hair, and guided him down between his legs. “Don’t worry it doesn’t bite.”

“I’m pretty sure the other end does.” Rhys winked at Katagawa a move that bordered the lines of absurd and sexy.

_ How many people do you have blackmail on? _

_ A couple of hundred, but I’m only collecting from five people right now.  _

Rhys suckled on the head of Katagawa’s dick, and he could already tell Vasquez was lying about Rhys’ skills. Rhys definitely knew how to tease with his tongue, and he barely had even started.

_ So few. Don’t you have ambitions beyond that. _

Rhys didn’t answer and instead swallowed Katagawa’s cock down to the root. Katagawa groaned shamelessly enjoying how Rhys didn’t pull up, and instead started swallowing around his dick.

Katagawa enjoyed the feeling of Rhys’ throat, and sat up enough that he could grab Rhys by the hair. He thrusted up into that mouth. Fucking it like Rhys was his own personal sex toy.

He gagged Rhys repeatedly on his cock and tears filled his eyes as he tore himself out of Katagawa’s grip. A string of saliva kept Rhys tethered to Katagawas dick for a brief moment before it broke, and Rhys looked up at Katagawa dazed and cock drunk.

_ I’m biding my time. _

Rhys panted between Katagawa’s legs only inches from his dick.

_ I want to get my revenge when it will hurt them the most. _

Katagawa’s answering laughter had an unhinged edge to it, and he gracelessly stood up over Rhys. His pants fell off his hips, and he grabbed Rhys’ head with both hands.

For one gentle moment he petted Rhys asking. “Ready?”

Rhys swallowed once before looking up at Katagawa and opening his mouth in invitation.

Katagawa gagged Rhys with one thrust, but didn’t stop to let Rhys recover. Instead he fucked his face carelessly enjoying how once he got going Rhys just took it.

Katagawa’s echo eye shone bright as he looked down at Rhys.

_ You’re interesting. I think I want to keep you. _


	22. Rhack: Day 22 Fucking machines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22: Fucking Machines
> 
> Rhack
> 
> Warnings: Fucking Machines, Bondage, forced orgasim
> 
> Part of the exercise is to just get writing out there so these will not be beta’d so yeah.

Jack couldn’t stop the grunts and moans he made with each pump of the machine fucking him.

He was tied to the machine with hemp rope and unable to escape the constant even thrust of the silicon dick mounted to the piston.

Occasionally Rhys would check where the red silicone penetrated Jack and add more lube. He also checked that Jack was still getting circulation to his limbs taking good care of Jack while the machine fucked him to delirium. Teasingly Rhys patted Jack’s hanging balls when he was done, and sat at the end of the bench.

Kindly Rhys’ lifted Jack’s drooling face, and let Jack rest on his lap.

“Please.” Jack sobbed rubbing his face against Rhys’ thigh.

Rhys slid his long fingers through Jack’s hair and shook his head in denial. “You’ve got at least one more orgasm in you Jack.”

Jack let out a shuddering breath and both drool and tears made Rhys’ pant leg wet. Rhys didn’t care, because Jack was rocking back as well as he could on the fucking machine. It didn’t care that Jack was impatient it simply hissed as the piston moved the toy deeper inside Jack.

Rhys curled Jack’s grey streak around a finger and then petted it out straight again. He watched how Jack’s whole body shook with strain, and then gave into his own sympathetic urge.

Grabbing the remote he pressed the up button, and the fucking machine groaned and hissed. It started fucking into Jack faster, and the wet messy sound of lube picked up.

The force of it rocked Jack whose moans bordered on screams, and Rhys just kept petting his hair.

Jack started struggling pulling on the rope trying to escape the relentless assault on his prostate. His face and body grew red from the strain, and no matter how much he struggled the machine never stopped its constant inevitable fucking.

“Please! Fucking,” Jack begged, “I can’t, I’m dying. It’s too much.”

Rhys scratched the back of Jack’s head gently. “I’m not letting you go.”

Jack opened his eyes and looked up at Rhys who just calmly looked back down at him. His look was kind but without mercy, and Jack whined low in his throat.

The pain and pleasure built up, and shot through Jack’s body like a thunderbolt. Jack could only whine as his body trembled, and his cock released only a dribble of cum.

When it was over Jack was panting like he ran a marathon and between gasps of air begged. “Rhys, please.”


	23. Jackothy Day 23: Frotting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23: Frotting
> 
> Jackothy
> 
> Warnings: Jack is fucking weird and denys that Timothy is another human being so… 
> 
> Part of the exercise is to just get writing out there so these will not be beta’d so yeah.

“Don’t hide other me. I want to watch that handsome face.”Jack grabbed Timothy’s blushing face by the chin and turned it so that their beautiful heterochromatic eyes met.

His other hand was between their bodies, and held their dicks together as Jack thrust against his doppelganger. Jack couldn’t help but appreciate how good they looked together still dressed with their cocks hanging out.

Leaning down Jack kissed the edge of Timothy’s ear to earn a deep gasp in his voice. “Its dumb how hot our voice is. How do other people not jump us all the time? Must have wills of steel.”

“Fear might have something to do with it.” Timothy answered and thrust up against Jack’s hand. He felt used like a weird masturbatory toy, but at the same time the way their cocks rubbed repeatedly against each other felt good.

Jack laughed down at Timothy, and pushed two fingers into his mouth. He always wondered about how good Timothy would look with his lips wrapped around his cock, but it made him feel a bit weird too.

Jack didn’t suck cock after all. Sure he let hot women use his face like a throne but dick wasn’t really his thing.

It was just because Timothy was a replica of himself that he loved teasing the head of his dick and watch it grow increasingly wet with precum. It was only natural he then felt the need to rub his dick against its copy and hold them next to each other to increase the friction.

Jack wasn’t interested in cock at all.

Timothy was jerking his hips up against Jack and it only made it better. Timothy’s body was Jack’s body, and any differences Jack compartmentalized.

Sure Timothy had a nicer looking set of abs, and maybe Jack was getting pudgy. Timothy also had a smoother face almost wrinkle free, but Jack wore a mask all the time so no one could see the wrinkles on his face.

Jack might just look at least 10 years older than his double, but really it wasn’t so weird to put his best face forward. Or to get off on the image of youth Timothy represented.

“Jack, I mean other Jack.” Timothy whined. “Stop teasing.”

Jack smirked and his hand tightened around their dicks just a fraction more. “But we know how much better it is with a little teasing.”

“You’re such an asshole.” Timothy panted.

“Language.” Jack’s growl turned into a shocked noise as Timothy flipped them over. He didn’t even have the decency to make it look like he had a hard time.

Jack’s cock twitched spilling precum on his shirt from the show of force.

Timothy looked a little wild as he grabbed Jack’s cock, and started jerking it roughly. “I don’t have all day for this Jack.”

The anger and frustration in his voice did something for Jack as did the bruising grip on his dick. Thrusting up into that hand he covered both of them in cum, and Jack just lay their with a stupid smirk.

Timothy grunted and shoved his still hard dick in his pants, and cursed as he struggled to zip them up.

“Man no wonder so many guys get a rodney when I kill them.”


	24. Rhack Day 24: Boot worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24: Boot worship
> 
> Rhack
> 
> Warnings: boot worship, jack refers to himself as daddy like once
> 
> Part of the exercise is to just get writing out there so these will not be beta’d so yeah.

“So pumpkin, what do you think?” Jack asked wearing his old boots from when he wasn’t always stuck behind a desk.

He sat on the bed and stomped his feet helping his feet settle into the boots.

Rhys watched and felt a twinge of lust at how heavy the boots sounded. He couldn’t resist falling to his knees and leaning over to brush his cheek against the brown leather. Rhys then ran his hands up the yellow heel guard on to the brown leather, and let them rest there at his ankle.

Smirking Jack lifted that foot and put the black toe of the boot under Rhys’ chin and lifted it to look back up at him. “Does this mean you like daddy’s boots?”

“Yeah,” Rhys answered with his voice tight with lust. Clearing his throat he tried again. “Yeah I like them.”

Rhys then ducked his head, and kissed the clips on the side of the boot. It was cold and dusty on his lips, but Rhys didn’t care as he licked it clean. He then kissed the brown leather, and inhaled to get a good sniff of the musky smell.

“You’re such a pervert.” Jack praised, and leaned back enjoying the show.

Hands held up Jack’s leg by the calf, and Rhys licked and sucked on the leather as he made his way down to the toe of the boot. The taste of leather was intoxicating, and Rhys was getting tunnel vision, all that mattered was showing his appreciation of Jack’s boots.

“Open up wide.” 

Jack’s voice cut through the haze, and Rhys immediately obeyed. Sitting back a bit Rhys opened his mouth as big as he could, and by his own initiative stuck his tongue out as well.

Jack shoved his foot into Rhys’ mouth spreading it around the toe of his boot. Jack laughed down at Rhys, and Rhys couldn’t resist rubbing himself through his pants.

“You look like such a slut.” Jack crowed, and pulled his foot out of Rhys’ mouth.

Rhys closed his mouth, but stayed still looking up at Jack.

He didn’t try to dodge when Jack pressed the bottom of the boot on Rhys face, and pushed Rhys back until Rhys lost balance and tottered onto his back.

With his legs spread the bulge in his pants could not hide, and Jack stood up chuckling at Rhys predicament.

Rhys followed Jack with his lust filled gaze, and Jack circled around him.

Jack then stepped on Rhys face grinding it into the floor.

“We’re going to have fun tonight, cupcake.”


	25. Rhysagawa Day 25: Humiliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 25: Humiliation
> 
> Rhysagawa
> 
> Warnings: humiliation, implied torture, implied forced marriage
> 
> Part of the exercise is to just get writing out there so these will not be beta’d so yeah.

Smiling brightly in Rhys’ office Katagawa watched as camera bots circled around Rhys’ desk. The camera’s flashed taking photo after photo of Katagawa and Rhys.

Rhys was tied to his desk chair trembling from pain, and he tried to duck his head to prevent the cameras from getting a good photo.

“Don’t hide from the camera, Rhys.” Katagawa admonished. “It’s our big day. You finally get to join the Malliwan family.”

Katagawa grabbed Rhys by the hair, and forced him to look at the camera. Leaning down he posed with Rhys making a peace sign, and then kissed Rhys on the cheek where a bruise was blossoming.

Rhys glared the whole time.

Several of the cameras had a light go red, and Katagawa patted Rhys on the face making sure to hit his black eye. “Come on, buddy, don’t be like that. We are going live soon, and I want to see you smile.”

“Fuck you.” Blood spilled from his mouth, as Rhys spoke. “I already agreed to sign the damn contract.”

Katagawa took the chance and wiped Rhys blood off with his thumb. Humming with satisfaction he sucked the blood off it.

“Now Rhys we talked about this.” Katagawa leaned over and gingerly held Rhys left hand. It was swelling at an alarming rate and turning black and blue, and even with a gentle touch it hurt enough for Rhys to tear up.

“You need to play nice for the camera, or,” Katagawa squeezed Rhys hand hard making him scream. “I’ll have to keep hurting you.”

Katagawa slowly let go of Rhys broken hand, and Rhys spasmed with pain.

“Now give me a smile.”

“Fine,” Rhys gasped and took a couple of deep breaths before he could force a weak smile.

Katagawa beamed at Rhys. “Good job, buddy.”

Katagawa stood up and looked up to the cameras. “Let’s start broadcasting this.”

The camera bots with the red lights had a green light switch on as well.

“Good evening Promethea, I Katagawa Jr have good news tonight. The Atlas corporation is now joining the Malliwan family, and peace is going to return unless your dumb enough to try and resist us.” Katagawa smiled down at Rhys. “Isn’t that right, buddy.”

The smile on Rhys face was on the edge of shattering. “Yes.”

Katagawa slowly let his fingers play with the short hairs on the back of Rhys neck in encouragement.

“I Rhys Strongfork unconditionally surrender to the might of Malliwan, and agree,” Rhys’ throat caught on his words. 

He eyes grew wet, and he tried to blink it away.

Katagawa knelt down smiling for the camera before whispering in Rhys ear. “You know what to say, buddy.”

Taking a shuddering breath Rhys nodded. A few stray tears of humiliation rolled down his cheek. “I agree to marry Katagawa, and become his husband to seal the merger and become irreversibly tied to the Malliwan family.”

Katagawa scratched the top of Rhys’ head, smiling down at him with pride. His echo eye activated with an orange glow and the cuff holding down his left hand opened.

Rhys lifted his hand and it shook from pain, but it didn’t stop Katagawa from forcing the pen in Rhys’ hand.

Biting back a pained cry Rhys looked at the contract that would basically destroy his life. He didn’t want to sign. He wanted to fight and at least kept some dignity.

Katagawa kept his smile on even when Rhys hesitated, and he grabbed Rhys’ hand and guided it to the dotted line. If Rhys whimpered in pain it wasn’t caught by the microphones.

Slowly and in immense pain Rhys signed, and wished his face wasn’t so wet.


	26. Rhysagawa Day 26:Mind Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 26:Mind Control
> 
> Rhysagawa
> 
> Warnings: Mind Control, this is dark? Rhys is his prisoner so non con
> 
> Part of the exercise is to just get writing out there so these will not be beta’d so yeah.

“Hey buddy, I’ve got a surprise for you.”

The singsong of Katagawa’s voice filled Rhys with dread. He looked up from his book to watch Katagawa enter his room.

Really it was a cage. Rhys had access to three rooms, each just as luxurious as the other. His living area had bookshelves full of books, and controlled access to the echonet. The carpet was soft against his bare feet. The bed in the next room was big enough to fit 5 people, and gave Rhys’ back all the support he needed. The bathroom had a bathtub that doubled as a jacuzzi and the toilet had a heated seat.

But Rhys couldn’t leave the rooms without a pre approved escort, and he was never allowed shoes or socks. His clothing was carefully picked out by Katagawa, and every shirt collar dipped low enough to show off the orange and teal leather collar Katagawa had given him.

It was the gilded cage to end all gilded cages.

“I don’t like surprises.” Rhys grumbled and folded his arms defensively.

“Don’t be like that, Rhys. I had this made especially for you.” Katagawa held a data drive and a link cable in his hands.

Rhys flinched, and stood up from his seat. “Yeah, I’m not letting you put anything in my port without knowing exactly what it is.”

Katagawa stalked towards Rhys who quickly backed away from him. “Come on Rhys you know you don’t really have a choice, and this is going to be fun.”

“How about no.” Rhys countered and side stepped so that Katagawa couldn’t corner him.

“Rhys, buddy, I just want to play a game with you.” Katagawa never stopped smiling. “I won’t hurt you as long as you play along.”

Rhys ducked away from Katagawa again, and tried to side step the beautiful oak coffee table. Instead he tripped and stumbled. 

Katagawa took the opening and kicked Rhys’ butt knocking him fully to the ground. Rhys landed face first and groaned and rolled into his back.

Katagawa stepped over Rhys to straddle him. Gracefully he lowered himself to his knees, and Katagawa sat on Rhys’ stomach.

Rhys tried to buck Katagawa off him, but it was proven to him once again that Katagawa was deceptively strong.

The drive’s probe was released with a push of a button.

“Rhys stop wiggling.” Katagawa admonished. “You know it hurts if you don’t slide these in just right.”

Rhys slapped his left hand over his data port. “You pompous ass. I told you no!”

"What’s the big deal Rhys? You’ve had to have shoved plenty of these into your head. What’s one more?“ Katagawa asked looking down at Rhys.

Rhys was trembling and he had a wild look in his eyes. "I’m the only one I trust with my cybernetics, Katagawa.”

Katagawa used his free hand to stroke the side of Rhys’ face. “I don’t think I’ve seen you this afraid before. Something happened to you didn’t it?”

Rhys pointedly did not look at Katagawa.

“It did!” Katagawa grinned in amusement. “You don’t have to tell me now, we’ll get to it later. Now move your hand.”

Rhys just glared unwilling to budge.

“Rhys, I won’t ask you again.” Katagawa warned.

“Fuck off.” Rhys kept his hand over the port and turned that side of his face to the floor.

With a tisk Katagawa reached behind him, and pulled out a long thin pointed tool.

“Why the hell do you have an ice pick?” Rhys asked in more surprise than terror.

“I was feeling creative, and I didn’t know how well you would react today.” Katagawa smiled, and then quickly yanked Rhys hand away from his head.

There was a minor struggle, but once again Katagawa was proven stronger. Katagawa held Rhys hand down, and shoved the ice pick through his hand.

Rhys’ cried in pain, and Katagawa quickly picked up the data drive and shoved it into Rhys’ port. 

He watched enthralled as Rhys went deadly still.

Error messages flashed in front of Rhys’ eyes and programs installed to prevent any hacking or unauthorized downloads began to open and close wildly. His firewalls fought hard enough that he got dizzy as the cybernetic implant in his head grew warm with the fight against the data drive.

Rhys eyes twitched wildly as they involuntarily tried to follow the information, but he had checked out unable to handle so much information at once.

01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100010 01100101 01101100 01101111 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01010010 01101000 01111001 01110011 00101110

Rhys woke up feeling better than he had in months, maybe even years. He felt so good that he didn’t even think about pulling away from the hand gently petting his head, even though he realized it must have been Katagawa.

“What,” Rhys slurred, “what did you do to me?”

Katagawa gently took Rhys’ bandaged left hand in his. “Just gave you an attitude adjustment.”

Rhys could feel the slight heaviness of something inserted into his port, and finally opened and saw the cord that connected both him and Katagawa. He couldn’t bring himself to be angry or scared. He just felt comfortable and content.

“Get out of my head, Katagawa.” Rhys ordered, but ended up leaning into Katagawa’s hand in his hair.

“No,” Katagawa smiled in his unnerving way, and then slid down to the floor to lay next to Rhys. “I like you this way, all sweet for me.”

A shudder ran down Rhys’ spine in revolution, but the feeling didn’t stay. He knew he had to fight, but any desire to had left him. It was hard enough to fight his need to cuddle closer to Katagawa.

“Don’t fight it.” Katagawa suggested, and kissed Rhys on the cheek. “It will take months of secessions, but soon you will learn to love me the way I love you.”

“How?” Rhys asked letting his forehead rest on Katagawa’s shoulder.

“Your cybernetics are integrated so well into your brain.” Katagawa explained, and pulled Rhys against him. “All I had to do was override your firewalls and install a little program.”

“You’re sick, Katagawa.” Rhys told him feeling the horror try to break free in waves.

Katagawa kissed the top of Rhys’ head. “You won’t feel like that forever. I just have to use this program to up your levels of dopamine and oxytocin.”

Groaning Rhys shook his head in disbelief. “The love chemicals.”


	27. Rhacknisha Day 27: CBT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 27: CBT (That’s cock ball torture people}
> 
> Rhacknisha
> 
> Warnings: This is some rough pain play going on and of course Nisha and Jack don’t take the dangers seriously (also fun fact many men into it can’t stay hard during it, Jacks just special like that)
> 
> Part of the exercise is to just get writing out there so these will not be beta’d so yeah.

Nisha placed both of her hands on Jack’s shoulders, adjusted her stance, and then sharply kneed him in the balls. Jack groaned and fell back against his desk, and that’s when Rhys walked into the office.

“What did you do?”

Nisha took one look at Rhys incredulous expression and then her laughter filled the room. Rhys completely ignored her as he never quite knew how to read her and stared down at Jack.

With a gasp, Jack mumbled. “Why are you assuming I did something?”

“Because it’s you.” Rhys answered crossing his arms in disappointment.

Nisha continued laughing hard enough to be bent in half inelegantly snorted. “He asked for it, Rhys.”

Rhys rolled his eyes tapping his foot. “Yeah well most of the time he is asking for a punch to the face.”

“She means, I literally asked her to knee me in the balls, cupcake.” Jack smirked strangely smug about the whole thing.

Rhys’ eyes widened, “What?”

“It’s not rocket science.” Jack grinned even more as he watched Nisha stalk towards him.

“Aww Jackie, have you been too busy playing all macho in bed to let him find out?” Nisha asked as she stopped nose to nose with Jack.

“Umm,” Rhys shifted uncomfortably where he stood. There was an energy in the air that he couldn’t quite put his finger on. “Find out what?”

With a quick movement Nisha’s hand shot out and slapped Jack right on the head of his dick. Jack hissed and held on to the edge of the desk behind him. His breath sped up and his eyes dilated with arousal.

“How much of a pain slut he is.” Nisha smiled over at Rhys like a predator.

Jack snorted at Nisha. “You make it sound so dirty.”

Nisha turned back to Jack and gave him a vicious smile and kneed Jack in viciously the balls.

“Fuck!” Jack fell to his knees grabbing his package. Breathing hard he groaned, and stroked across his crotch in what Rhys assumed was a soothing motion.

Nisha ignored Jack for the moment and stalked over to Rhys. Placing a manicured hand on Rhys’ shoulder she walked behind him, and stood up on her tiptoes to rest her chin on his shoulder. “What do you think?”

“You’re the scariest woman I know?” Rhys answered automatically. He didn’t really know what to think. He wanted to cringe in sympathy, but there was something about seeing someone as powerful as Jack brought to his knees.

Nisha laughed again and placed her hands on Rhys’ hips. She used her long nails to scratch Rhys’ sides teasingly. “Jack, why don’t you show Rhys how hard this makes you.”

“You just love showing off your handy work, Nisha.” Jack teased but hissed uncomfortably as his hands went down to lower his zipper.

His cock poked out of his boxer briefs as if to say hello, and Jack pushed his pants and underwear to his knees showing off his strong erection and soft balls beneath. His dick was flushed red and precum was leaking out the tip.

“Fuck.” Rhys’ cheeks grew warm, and he bit his thumb to prevent himself from groaning embarrassingly. He hated how much he loved Jack’s cock.

“How are you that hard after,” He trailed off and made a gesturing motion at Jack.

Jack’s expression was a mix of crazed and horny, and Nisha left Rhys making sure to let her hands linger on his body as she did. “I told you. Jackie here is the biggest pain slut I’ve ever met.”

Nisha went on one knee in front of Jack, and reached over to grab his balls. She gently rolled them in her hand, and Jack watched her in anticipation. Gently her thumb caressed the wrinkled skin, and Jack bit his lip.

The tension in the air was so thick Rhys could hardly breath.

Then Nisha squeezed her hand, and Jack’s eyes shut in pain. She squeezed harder, and he groaned long and low. 

Jack clenched his fists to ground himself, and spread his thighs as wide as he could. His cock bobbed in excitement dripping precum onto Nisha’s arm, and Jack finally let out a low whine.

Nisha then let go, and Jack’s hand went straight for his dick playing along the head with his thumb. Smugly Nisha looked over to Rhys who now had his hand down his pants.

Rhys was so fascinated by the tableau before him he didn’t even realize he was stroking himself.

Nisha was much more patent than either of her boys, and let her hands caress Jack’s twitching thighs.

Catching Rhys’ eyes Nisha gestured to Jack. “Why don’t you have a turn with him?”


	28. Rhack Rhysagawa Day 28: Asphyxiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 28: Asphyxiation
> 
> implied Rhack, implied Rhysagawa
> 
> Warnings: Jack’s one violent asshole, and possessive too
> 
> Part of the exercise is to just get writing out there so these will not be beta’d so yeah.

Rhys leaned back in Katagawa’s chair with his hands folded behind his head. His feet were sitting on Katagawa’s desk, and he wore blood and viscera like a blanket over his clothes and face.

Absentmindedly Rhys rubbed his nose knocking dried blood and flesh chunks from his mustache.

“Hey buddy,” Katagawa greeted as he walked through sliding doors. “I heard you were busy here, but this is quite impressive.”

Katagwa stepped over one of his dead guards into a blood puddle. “But did you really have to get blood all over my chair. Its my favorite chair, Rhys.”

Rhys watched Katagawa lazily, and slowly a maniacal smile overtook his face. It didn’t really belong there. “Really princess? I carve a path through this shitty Malliwan base, totally destroy your echonet security just for funzies, took a piss in your koi pond, and your going to complain about blood on your chair.”

Sitting up Rhys leaned into Katagawa’s direction with murder in his eyes. “God you’re prissy.”

“Hey!” Katagawa adjusted his tie, and stood up straighter. “Just because I care about my things-”

“Oh my god just shut up already.” Rhys stood up and stalked his way towards Katagawa. “You just keep going on and on.”

“Oh Rhys lets merger!” Rhys pitched his voice up in a mocking way and circled Katagawa. “Hey buddy, sign those papers. No Rhys merger isn’t a subtle come on.”

Horrified Katagawa held his hand to his heart in shock. “Rhys, I thought, I thought we had something here.”

“Oh, you are as stupid as everyone else in this shit company.” Jack grabbed Katagawa by the tie. “Rhys isn’t available right now. Please leave a message after the tone.”

Jack wore Rhys’ body like a favorite suit, and wrapped Katagawa’s tie around the cybernetic hand reeling him in. Jack’s hot breath hit Katagawa’s cheek, and he said. “Go ahead, guess who I am.”

Katagawa gagged, and Jack tightened the tie a bit more to see Katagawa’s eyes bulge. “What was that? I didn’t understand.”

Katagawa reached up, but instead of trying to pull his tie away he scratched across Rhys’ face.

Jack let him go only to punch him with Rhys’ cybernetic arm. “Wrong answer.”

Katagawa crumpled to the floor, and Jack kicked him in the ribs.

“This is a once and a lifetime opportunity for you kiddo.” Jack straddled Katagawa and punched him again and again. “I’m Handsome Jack! The king of Hyperion! And you’ve been playing with my toy!”

Jack knocked Katagawa’s hands out of his way and a shiner was quickly growing on Katagawa’s right side. Deft fingers removed Katagawa’s tie and opened up his collar.

Then two hands, one made of flesh and bone, and the other a red cybernetic grabbed Katagawa’s neck and squeezed. “Tell me, you little shit, has Rhys ever explained to you the difference between strangling and choking.”

“No.” Katagawa croaked out, and clawed desperately at Jack’s arms.

The wild smile deformed Rhys’ face into something monstrous. “Then let me show you.”


	29. Rhack Day 29: Shotgunning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhack, can be seen as a continuation of Sugar Daddy/ Daddy Kink fill (chapter 4)
> 
> Warnings: Drug use, they smoke pot, also references to old ass movie (Cheech and Chong Up in Smoke)
> 
> Part of the exercise is to just get writing out there so these will not be beta’d so yeah.

The giant TV showed two stoners freaking out at the Mexican border in their car made of weed. Then one of them, Rhys hadn’t bothered to memorize who was who, threw a giant joint into a car full of nuns.

“Daddy,” Rhys said with false sweetness, “This movie is stupid.”

Jack sat on this massive leather couch in ragged jeans and a yellow sweater pulled Rhys’ half naked body closer to him. Then while taking a sip of his horrible cheap beer pinched Rhys’ nipple hard.

“Daddy!” Rhys hissed jumping from Jack’s touch.

“That’s what you get for dissing a classic, pumpkin.” Jack took a long drink from his beer bottle, and his adams apple bobbed enticingly. Rhys hated how much of a slob Jack could be and still be so sexy.

Jack stood up, and set his bottle on the floor with the others. It was trashy and out of place in the stupidly expensive penthouse.

“I’m going to make a joint.” Jack announced, and left to go get his stash.

Groaning in irritation Rhys sat up practically peeling his skin off the leather. He was only wearing boxers, and he knew Jack ordered him to be almost naked just to be an ass. Jack thought it was funny when Rhys’ skin stuck to the leather.

It was a good thing Jack paid him well.

And that Jack was stupidly handsome.

Jack came back with a pringles tube and dumped the contents on the coffee table. Rhys watched in horror as Jack sat cross-legged and laid out his paraphernalia. Jack grabbed a piece of rolling paper and in the process ruined it and tossed it to the ground. The second time he did much better, and held it open to start filling it with weed.

“Why don’t you have a pipe or a bong like a normal person?” Rhys asked hiding none of his judgement.

Jack snorted, and started rolling the joint between his fingers. “Here I always thought it was a crime that kids these days can’t even roll a proper joint.”

Rhys rolled his eyes. “You are so old.”

Jack put one end of the joint in his mouth, and smirked around it. “Yeah and last night you begged this old man to fuck you harder.”

Holding the join Jack lit it and took a long drag. He held the hot smoke in his lungs as long as he could before slowly breathing it out.

“I didn’t beg!” Rhys grumbled.

Jack raised an eyebrow.

“I just thought an old man like you needed some encouragement.” Rhys explained no longer looking at Jack.

Jack started laughing only to stop to take a hit.

Breathing out the warm smoke Jack said. “You keep telling yourself that, cupcake, and maybe one day you’ll believe it.”

The weed was starting to stink up the room, and Rhys crickled his nose in disgust. 

Jack waved him over.

“You need to relax.” Jack instructed as Rhys settled next to him.

Leaning over Jack kissed Rhys, and instinctively Rhys opened up letting Jack fuck his mouth with his tongue. Jack held Rhys still with his hand in Rhys’ hair, and Jack took another long drag until the smoke made him lightheaded.

Jack kissed him again, and Rhys submitted to the kiss just like before. This time though Jack blew the smoke into Rhys’ mouth, and to his pleasure he could feel Rhys suck it in obediently.

Jack pulled away, and rubbed his thumb against Rhys’ cheek. The burning joint was close to Rhys ear, but Jack kept the soothing touch on Rhys’ face.

When Rhys’ lungs burned too much he breathed out the smoke, and he looked up at Jack who smiled with something almost kind.

“Yeah, I knew you would have done this before.” Jack smirked and stole another kiss.


	30. Rhack Day 30: Collaring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 30: Collaring
> 
> Rhack
> 
> Warnings: Demon!Jack, Making a deal with a devil, I’ve got one more fill and even though October is over I’m going to do it
> 
> Part of the exercise is to just get writing out there so these will not be beta’d so yeah.

Virgin blood spilled onto the forest floor.

Rhys moved his bleeding hand over a bowl with his seed. He flexed his hand a few times trying to keep the blood going as long as he could. Young and healthy as he was it started to clot, and Rhys decided it was enough.

He wrapped his hand in a spare piece of cloth and looked over the summoning circle he had laid out in chalk and ash.

Rhys drew in a shaky breath. He had rehearsed everything but fear still gripped him. One misstep and…

He couldn’t show fear it would end in his death.

The bowl of semen and blood was easy to mix with his finger, and Rhys stepped over his carefully laid out runes. He set the bowl down in the middle of the circle, and then with his cum and blood covered finger he traced out magic incantations in the air.

When he was done his finger was clean, and the circle began to glow red.

Quickly Rhys ran out of the circle. At the edge he felt the magic push against him, but he made it out in time.

The life fluids as the instructions called them then seemed to leave the bowl almost as if gravity decided to pull up instead of down. Red, white, and pink swirled into the air and the circle gave off heat like a massive bonfire.

Sickly yellow gas rose from the ground that filled the clearing with the stench of rotten eggs. It and the life fluids combined, and a figure began to take shape.

Hooves on goat legs formed, followed by a humanoid torso. It had six fingered hands with claws, and its head had a face that shadows continuously hid. Horns topped its head, and it looked at Rhys without eyes.

Rhys was filled with equal parts elation and fear.

** _Who summoned me?_ **

Its words filled Rhys’ mind as much as the air around them.

Holding his head up high and ignoring how his hands shook Rhys answered.

“I am Rhys the Sorcerer. I will bind you to my will.”

It smiled without a mouth, and then the laughter of a thousand dead souls filled the forest.

Rhys refused to look away from the eyeless gaze.

** _You must be either really brave or really stupid._ **

“Don’t underestimate me.” Rhys suggested. “I can give you what you’re blacked soul really wants.”

It ignored Rhys. It was already bored, and began to test the limits of its cage.

Magic crackled as the demon pushed against it.

Rhys felt another spike of fear. “I can give you a body so that you are no longer trapped in Hell!”

The magic circle began to buckle under the demons careful proding.

“And I will help you find your daughter!”

The demon stopped, and turned its featureless face to Rhys.

** _How do you know about her?_ **

“I am very good at divination.” Rhys answered simply. He wasn’t foolish enough to give up his secrets to a devil.

** _And how do you plan on giving me a body? I don’t see any sacrifices other than yourself._ **

The demon crouched down and it still towered over Rhys, but out of the air it created an eyeless mask of a man.

The mask was used to stare impassively at Rhys.

Rhys felt his confidence grow. “There is a spell. I will give up my arm, and my soul to you. We will be linked, and as long as I am alive you can roam on earth.”

** _So I must keep your sorry ass alive to benefit from it. You aren’t as stupid as you look._ **

“But I will only do it if you wear a demon collar.” Rhys added and held up a collar covered in angelic script. “I won’t let you have the freedom to torment me.”

** _That seems paranoid._ **

“A man can be in a lot of pain and alive.” Rhys countered.

The demon laughed and the mask smiled.

** _I will do anything I can to take advantage of you, Rhys the Sorcerer. It is the way things are done._ **

“So do you agree to it?” Rhys asked.

** _Yes_ ** .

Rhys stepped into the circle holding the collar up.

The demon bowed its head down, and Rhys put the collar around where its neck should be.

Tens of thousands of voices screamed in Rhys head and his eyes rolled back.

Minutes later Rhys opened his eyes, and standing in the circle was a man wearing the demon collar.

He was handsome with heterochromatic eyes and smiled devilishly.

Looking down at Rhys the demon said. “We’re going to have a lot of fun, pumpkin.”


	31. Rhysagawa Day 31: Branding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Non consensual body modification. Um sorry this took so long I just got too sick to finish.
> 
> Part of the exercise is to just get writing out there so these will not be beta’d so yeah.

Rhys struggled against the X-frame in Katagawa’s sitting room. He didn’t know why Katagawa had an X-frame in a sitting room and Rhys really wished he wasn’t tied to it.

But Rhys rarely got what he wanted any more.

He definitely didn’t want the new cybernetic arm in Malliwan colors or the teal echo eye that had an M that matched Katagawa’s orange one. They were creepy additions that showed just how serious Malliwan was about their brand.

Rhys was still recovering from the surgeries they forced him to go through for the changes, but despite the invasiveness of them they didn’t leave Rhys with the sinking feeling that the bar code that was now on his neck did.

Not even Hyperion did anything like that.

All Rhys wanted was to be alone and collect himself, but tied up like this he couldn’t even do that.

Katagawa petted Rhys’ flank like he was trying to calm a wild animal. Rhys’ naked body trembled from his touch, but Katagawa just kept the gentle stroking until Rhys was too tired to fight anymore.

“There you go, buddy.” Katagawa soothed. “I know its a lot to take in and you are scared, but I’m going to take care of you.”

Closing his eyes Rhys answered. “That doesn’t comfort me.”

“It should, Rhys.” Katagawa told him and walked to the fireplace that gave a gentle heat to the room. “Standard procedure would be execution, but once again I’m giving you another chance.”

Katagawa poked at the fire with a poker, and then took a long iron brand and shoved it into the coals.

Rhys clenched his teeth tightly and closed his eyes. He had a dozen things to say to Katagawa, and he was pretty sure everyone would end up with Katagawa hurting him.

“Aww, don’t be like that, Rhys.” Katagawa cooed. “You’re a part of the Malliwan family now. Things can only improve.”

Katagawa poked at the fire some more watching it flicker with fascination.

Tied up as he was Rhys was unable to see what was going on, and after a few silent minutes asked. “What are you doing anyway?”

Katagawa looked up at Rhys and smiled. “Oh just getting ready for the last step of your initiation.”

“Last step?” Rhys asked trying to turn around again.

“Yes, the last step.” Katagawa agreed, and pulled the iron brand out of the fire.

He walked behind Rhys holding the M shaped brand. 

“This is going to hurt a lot.” He warned.

“What?” Rhys tried to turn his body to see what Katagawa was doing even though he knew it wasn’t going to work.

Katagawa put one hand on Rhys’ lower back. 

“Keep still.” He ordered. “If you mess this up I’ll just have to give you an Ashin, and start all over again.”

Rhys growled and bucked under Katagawa’s hand. “Or maybe you could try not being a freak.”

“Oh Rhys,” Katagawa sighed, “I warned you.”

Katagawa pressed the now dull red brand to the fleshiest part of Rhys’ left butt cheek, and Rhys froze in shock and terror.

It felt like Katagawa held it down for years. The pain was unbearable. It burned causing the pain to radiate outward from the brand, and the Malliwan M was etched into Rhys’ flesh.

Rhys screamed and Katagawa smiled with wild excitement. When he was done it had only taken seconds, but Rhys whined from the pain like a broken animal.

Katagawa carelessly tossed the brand onto the stone fireplace, and held Rhys by the hips. Brushing his lips against Rhys’ cheek from behind Katagawa took the opportunity to lick up a tear.

“You sound so good Rhys.” Katagawa praised. “Maybe we’ll do this again no matter how well you heal.”


End file.
